The Joy of Babysitting
by chinfev1203
Summary: Leo Valdez is always so thrilled whenever Piper called him to babysit her kids, but he may have caused Jason and Percy's kids to almost start World War III. Clarisse let them give her a makeover. Frank turned to a chameleon. Two of the kids wanted to get married, and Nico was begged to playing dolls with a little girl. A collection of the demigods watching their friend's kids.
1. A for Apple

The Joy of Babysitting

Leo Valdez wore his brightest and biggest smile as he entered his best friends apartment, he was always so thrilled whenever Piper called him to babysit her kids. They were the most adorable twins he has ever laid his eyes on, one baby girl and one baby boy.

"Leo!" Piper greeted him as she walked out of the kitchen holding the little girl in her arms

"Hey beauty queen! Look what I fixed!" He exclaimed holding out the video camera for her to see "Let's just hope your daughter doesn't send a lightning bolt on this one" with that said the little eight month old girl giggled "Hey there princess" he greeted the little girl who giggled even more

"thanks for coming to help me Leo, Jason's still stuck at work and I can't bring down everything plus the twins by myself" Piper told him

"No problem, I love taking care of the twins, by the way where's my little J?"

"Still in the nursery" Piper replied "Can you hold Jess?" she asked and handed Leo her daughter

"How you doin princess?" Leo asked the little girl who was now trying to reach for his camera

"Oh no princess, not this time, I just fixed this" Leo said and hid his camera in his toolbelt

Piper came back with the little boy whose face lit up when he saw his Uncle Leo and started to reach for him

"Hey there Little J! how's my little man doing?" The little boy laughed in response and made an attempt to pull Leo's hair

"We just need to take those three bags over there downstairs" Piper told him

"You take the twins, I'll take the bags" Leo told her and they made their way downstairs to Percy and Annabeth's apartment floor

Annabeth had just given birth a few days ago, and they were taking the twins to meet the baby Jackson. As they entered the Jackson's apartment, Leo got his camera ready he wanted to record the twins reaction to the little girl. They went inside the nursery and saw Percy and Annabeth looking over their sleeping newborn daughter, who had Percy's jet black hair. She was lying in the crib which was designed by Annabeth, and made by Leo. The crib could huge and could fit at least four babies, so if the twins wanted to lie down next to the baby it wouldn't be a problem.

"Hi guys" Percy said yawning

"You look so tiered Percy" Piper told him

"We couldn't sleep last night, baby kept crying" Annabeth told them

"That's only the beginning, trust me" Piper told her

"Hello josh and jessy, want to see my baby?" Annabeth asked the twins and Jessy immediately reached out her arms to Annabeth

Jessy looked over at the newborn baby and giggled "Oh this is so adorable" Annabeth said to Piper.

Piper's daughter smiled up at Annabeth and pointed at the crib, as if telling her that she wanted to sleep like the baby too. Annabeth placed her at the crib next to her baby, and as soon as Jessy's head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

"I wish our baby went to sleep that fast" Percy said amazed at how fast Jessy has fallen asleep next to his daughter

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Jason said as he entered the nursery and kissed Piper on the cheek "What did I miss?"

"Your daughter's already asleep" Percy told him

Jason looked over at the crib and laughed "Yeah she's a sleeper'

"How about you little guy want to see the baby?" Jason asked his son who was in Piper's arms, too busy playing with his toy horse

He looked at his father and reached out for him "da..da...daaaaddy" he muttered as Jason carried him

"That's Uncle Percy and Auntie Annabeth's daughter" Jason told his son

The little boy looked at the little girl who was sleeping, she then opened her eyes, and Josh saw her sea green eyes, he smiled at her and laughed. The little boy tugged at his father's shirt, and pointed at the spot next to the newborn baby.

"You want to sit next to her?" Jason asked his son

"Maybe he's getting sleepy too" Piper told him

Jason placed his son next to the newborn girl,but instead of sleeping like his sister, he just sat there and looked at the baby's sea green eyes, then he looked at the toy horse in his hands, and placed it by the baby's side.

"Are you giving that to Trina, Josh?" Piper asked her son, who gave a small nod

"Awww, that's so sweet" Annabeth cooeed

"Yeah, he loves that toy, won't even let his own sister play with it" Jason told them

"I bet you guys they'll get married" Leo told the four parents as he recorded everything that was happening in the room with his video camera

"Leo my daughter's just a few days old, please don't talk about her getting married" Percy muttered and yawned again

The four parents sat at the couch beside the crib, while Leo continued to film the three little kids, Jessy was still sleeping, and Josh was still looking at Trina who went back to sleep.

There was a knock at the door, as Rachel walked in holding an uneaten Apple "Hi guys" she greeted everyone in the room and went over to look at the kids

"Hi Josh, why aren't you sleeping like your sister and Trina?" Rachel asked the little boy, who then looked at her and smiled at the sight of the apple.

He stretched out his arms to reach for the apple, but he couldn't reach it "Do you want the apple?" Rachel asked him, and he nodded

"Piper can I give your son this apple? He probably thinks its a ball"

"Sure, just watch it, he might hit Trina with it" Piper said standing up and looking at the crib, Annabeth also stood up, and stood next to Piper

"What if he tries to bite the apple?" Leo asked who was still filming everything

"He can't do that, he doesn't have teeth yet" Percy told him

Rachel gave Josh the apple, who giggled and looked at the apple at his hands, he then looked at Trina, and then back at the apple

"What is he thinking?" Jason asked who was now standing next to Rachel

"Why?" Percy asked "What's little J doing?"

"He keeps looking back and forth at Trina and at the apple" Leo told him

"Is he comparing the apply to my daughter" Percy asked

Josh looked at his mommy, and then back at Trina, he then placed the apple next to the little girl.

"Aw he gave her the apple" Leo said

Annabeth and Piper looked at each other and back at Josh

"No way" Piper said

"What?" Jason asked

"You guys remember that back in Ancient Greece throwing an apple at someone was considered a marriage proposal?" Annabeth asked them

"Did your son just propose to my daughter, Jason?" Percy asked getting a bit protective

"Well he didn't technically throw it"Jason answered

"You seeing anything in their future Rachel?" Annabeth asked

"All I can say it, I had a dream that I should bring an Apple today" Rachel told them "Thought it was weird at first"

"Well be ready to become in laws guys! cause I'm betting you a hundred drachmas that your kids are getting married in the future" Leo told them and zoomed in his camera for the four's reaction.


	2. Kid's copy what they see

**THE JOY OF BABYSITTING**

Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason went on a double date to Montauk for the weekend, while their children were at the care of Leo and Calypso. Since there wasn't much playing space in their apartment, Leo decided to take the kids to Camp Half-Blood. He and Calypso were sitting at the porch of the big house with a two year old Jessica Grace, while Josh Grace and Trina Jackson were chasing each other around festus.

"Auntie Calypso, can you please braid my hair?" Jess asked

"Sure, sweetie" Calypso said and started to braid the little girls blonde hair

"Why aren't you playing with your brother and Trina?" Leo asked her

"My dress will get dirty" she said and looked down on her baby pink dress

The little girl was the exact opposite of her mother, if Piper hated dresses, her daughter loved them. She won't wear anything except for dresses and skirts. There was even a time when Piper tried to get her to wear jeans and a mini Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, Jess threw a tantrum until Piper gave her a denim skirt instead of jeans to wear. Leo turned on his camera so he could film Calypso braiding the little girls hair, she was wearing a baby pink dress, and pink shoes. She was playing with a barbie doll, in the same pink dress. The girl looked up at Calypso and waved her doll in the air

"Can you teach me to braid her hair too?" she asked Calypso

"Sure, Jess, let me show you how" she answered the little girl

Leo continued to film the two for a while until he turned his camera towards the two children who were still chasing each other around. Josh was chasing Trina around Festus, when he tripped on a rock and fell on top of Trina. Leo was about to walk towards them to pull the two apart before one of them starts to cry, when Josh who was looking at Trina suddenly kissed her on the lips, laughed and stood up. The little Jackson was still looking at her playmate, Leo was afraid that the girl might kick Josh, or worse, throw him in the lake. The little boy reached out his tiny hands in an attempt to help her stand up, Trina took his hands, but that only caused both them to fall on their butt. The two giggled and both stood up and ran to Leo.

"Uncle Leo, I'm hungry!" Trina screamed

"What do you want to eat, little mermaid?" he asked her

"French Fries!" she screamed

"McDonalds!" Jess screamed as well

"But mommy said no fast food" Josh told them

The little guys is too much like Jason, always following the rules, always doing the right thing.

"Josh will eat a carrot" Jess told Leo "I want a happy meal!"

"Come on let's go to Mcdonalds" Leo told them

"But mommy said" Josh started

Leo sat next to Josh "Mommy will never have to find out Little J" he told him and smirked "it'll be our little secret" he stood up and carried Jess in his arms, while Calypso carried Josh and Trina who were trying to poke each others eyes.

"Can we ride Festus in dragon form?" Jess asked him

"No princess, because Trina's scared of heights, she might cry and drown me" Leo told her and looked back at the little Jackson. He already made the mistake once, which ended up to Leo being grabbed by the water and thrown in the Lake by a scared, screaming little Jackson.

He then got out his car keys and transformed Festus into Car form, Festus turned into a bronze pick up truck. He opened the door to the back seat and placed Jess on one of the baby car seats, and Calypso did the same to the two other children.

Leo couldn't wait for his friends to get back from their double date, he had a feeling Percy was going to faint if he finds out that his daughter just had her first kiss, at the age of two. It's a good thing Leo had his camera and had filmed that little scenario.

When Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper got back from Montauk, Leo instantly showed them the video he took at Camp.

"You guys have to see this!" Leo told them

"What is it Leo?" Annabeth asked "Where are our kids?"

"At the kitchen with Calypso" He told them "You have to see this first" he told them and turned on his laptop, to let them watch the video. He also turned on his camera, waiting for Percy to faint at the sight of his little girls first kiss.

"Oh my gods!" Piper screamed

Percy turned pale "that's my little girl!" Leo was disappointed that Percy didn't faint like he expected.

Annabeth had her hands on her mouth and Jason was just starring at the screen

Calypso and the kids entered the living room and ran to their parents, a chorus of mommy's and daddy's were heard.

"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Leo took us to Camp!" Trina told her parents

"Oh that's great sweetie, what did you do there?" Annabeth asked her as she picked up her daughter and carried her

"We played" she answered and looked at Percy "Daddy! Where's my hug?"

Percy laughed and took their daughter from Annabeth

"Mommy, Josh kissed Trina at Camp" Jess told Piper as she sat on her lap playing with her mommy's hair, trying to braid it the way Calypso taught her, but only managing to tangle her mom's hair even more

Leo was shocked he thought Jess wasn't paying attention to that when it happened. Josh was already in Jason's arms and just looked at his sister

"Why did you kiss her, buddy?" Jason asked him

"She fell. You kissed mommy when she fell on the floor" he answered and looked at Jason innocently

Jason and Piper looked at each other and laughed

'Mental note for the future' Leo thought 'Don't kiss in front of your kids, or they might go around kissing other kids'

"Like I said Percy" Leo told his green eyed friend "If those two end up married, you are going to owe me a lot of money" He laughed and continued to film the event taking place at his apartment. Oh how he loves baby sitting.


	3. Call a friend

**THE JOY OF BABYSITTING**

Leo was at Jason and Piper's apartment floor, watching over the three children: Josh, Jess, and Trina. Percy and Jason were at work, and Piper, Annabeth, and Calypso were helping Hazel find a wedding dress. Everything was going fine and normal, well as normal as it could get whenever Leo would babysit. Jess was playing with her dolls, Trina was watching The Little Mermaid, and Josh was playing with his toy car. 'So far so good' Leo thought to himself. All he needed to do, was to feed them lunch and get the three of them to take a nap. The lunch part was easy, but the nap part not so much. Getting Jess to take a nap was very easy since she sleeps a lot, but Trina doesn't, she won't sleep unless she's really really exhausted, and Josh refuses to sleep unless Trina's also asleep, as long as he still has a playmate awake, he's wide awake.

After Leo has had their lunch prepared, he received an emergency call from work which required him to get there ASAP. He can't bring the kids to work, and he certainly can't leave them alone in the apartment. 'Time to call a friend' Leo thought as he pulled out his phone. He first called Sally, but she was in a book event with Paul and Estelle. He tried calling Rachel, but she won't pick up. He called Nico and Will, but they were on their way to have Lunch with Will's mom. He called a lot of people but all of them were not available. Leo was left with two options, it was either call one of the Stoll brother's, or Clarisse and Chris. He considered the Stoll brothers, they both had son's who Josh can play with, but both of those son's were as sneaky and mischievous as the Stoll's. Leo didn't think Jason would appreciate it if he's two-year-old son, suddenly learned how to steal candy. So he ended up calling Clarisse and Chris and hoped that Percy won't mind that Leo took his little girl to the daughter of Ares. Clarisse did not want to help Leo at first, but after a lot of begging and bribing, and promising to pay her, she finally agreed and promised to come over in five minutes instead of Leo taking the kids at her place.

"Thank's for coming," He told the couple as he let him in the apartment

"I expect payment Valdez" she grumbled looking around "Where are the little monsters?"

"First, they're not monsters; and Second, they're over there" he pointed to the three kids sitting in front of the television

"They look pretty harmless" Chris observed

"Please don't jinx it" Leo told him

"It's almost lunchtime, their food is at the microwave, just heat it up, but not too hot" he explained "make sure to give Trina some water before she start's eating, do not attempt to give her any ketchup or mayonnaise or she will puke. Do not get Jessica's dress dirty or she's going to cry, but if she tells you that her dress has dirt or a stain, change it immediately before she throws a tantrum. You won't have much trouble with Josh, just don't give him a stapler, Piper's orders."

"Got it" Chris said giving him a thumbs up

"Oh and one more thing" Leo added "If Josh kisses Trina make sure you get it on camera" he gave them his camera

"Valdez, they're two years old not teenagers"

"Oh trust me, that has happened before" Leo made his way to the three children "Uncle Leo's going to work for a while okay? Uncle Chris and Auntie Clarisse will watch you, you three behave okay?"

Josh and Trina nodded their head, while Jess being the rebellious baby that she shook her head furiously and stuck out her tongue.

"They'll behave" Leo assured the couple and went out of the apartment

Chris went over the kids and sat beside them "Hello" he greeted

He got no response from Jess, she just ignored him and continued to play with her dolls, while Trina looked at him and went back to watching her show, Josh was the only one who smiled at him and said hello.

The little toddler went over to him and said "You look like the mailman"

"You mean Hermes?" he asked and the little boy nodded

"He's my father"

The boy stared at him for a while, he probably didn't understand how Hermes could be his father, Hermes probably appeared to him as a man around Chris's age or probably even younger. He finally stopped starring at Chris and went back to playing with his toy car.

While Chris was trying to talk to the little kids, Clarisse heated their lunch, trying to stay away from the kids as much as possible. Clarisse never got along with kids, and she doesn't plan to. After heating their lunch, and setting the table. Clarisse walked over to Chris and the kids "Okay little brats time to eat, get up" they must have been already hungry since they ran their way to the kitchen. Chris helped them to their chairs and made sure to give the little Jackson a glass of water before she eats.

"I want my pink plate!" Jess screamed pushing the white plate away from her

"There is no pink plate! Now eat!" Clarisse screamed back as Chris was helping Josh and Trina with their lunch

"Pink plate! Pink plate! Pink plate!" the girl screamed louder

Clarisse called Leo and asked about the Pink plate, it turns out the little girl had a whole set stacked in one of the cupboards, a pink plate, a pink glass, a pink metal straw, a pink spoon, and a pink fork. Once all her pink utensils were in front of her, the girl started to eat. 'This girl is a pink addict' Clarisse thought to herself as she watched the little kids eat their lunch.

After lunch, the kids were back in the living room with Clarisse, as Chris was washing the dishes.

Trina came over to Clarisse and waved a Finding Nemo DVD in front of her "Can I watch this?"

"No" she told the kid who looked at her like the way Annabeth look's like when she's planning the best way to pulverize her.

"Just kidding kid" she told Trina laughing "You're as serious as blondie"

"You're mean!" Trina screamed and kicked her leg

"OW!" the girl kicks like a horse, well her grandfather is the god of horses so that probably explains it.

A while later, Jess stood in front of Clarisse holding a pair of pink safety scissors

"Where did you get that?" she asked her

"Can I please cut your hair?" the girl's straight blonde hair framed her face which made her look like a Barbie doll, an evil Barbie doll holding a menacing pair of scissors

"Why don't you cut your doll's hair?"

"Her hair is pretty" she picked up her doll and waved it in Clarisse's face

"Did you just call my hair ugly?"

"Yes" the girl nodded and looked at her doll "Her names Silena, she told me to cut your hair"

If Clarisse wasn't scared before, she certainly was scared now. Aside from the fact that she thinks the girl just talked to the ghost of her best friend, but also because it reminded her too much of when Silena Beauregard wanted to cut Clarisse's hair.

"Can I?" the little girl pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes

"Fine. But just a little" Clarisse never really cared too much about her hair anyways

"Yey!" Clarisse sat on the floor so that the little girl could stand on the sofa

The girl didn't do much of a good job, Clarisse's hair looked like a choppy mess but the girl smiled so brightly, seemingly proud with her work that Clarisse thought it was worth it. gods of Olympus, she was having a soft spot for the kid already.

"Like mommy's hair!" Jess shouted with glee

"We should paint her nails" Trina said walking towards them forgetting about Nemo

The blonde girl dropped the scissors and ran towards a bedroom, and came back holding a bottle of pink nail polish. Does this girl own anything that isn't pink?

"Can we? Can we? Can we?" the girls asked jumping up and down

"Sure why not?"

If cutting her hair wasn't that much of a mess, the girls painting her nails certainly was. They didn't know how to do it. At one point, Clarisse was sure that they were painting her hands instead of her nails. Thank the gods of Olympus that Silena taught Clarisse how to apply nail polish. She ended up painting both the girl's nails and teaching them how to apply it in the process.

Chris then walked out of one of the bedrooms, carrying Josh in his arms. Chris's hair looked like he'd been shocked with lightning, which he probably was.

"What happened to you?" the couple asked each other

"Josh accidentally shocked me with lightning when I took the stapler away from him" he placed Josh beside Trina and looked at Clarisse's hair and hands

"These two wanted to give me a make over" she told him

He sat next to her and looked at the two girls who were trying to paint Clarisse's toe nails

"You sure you still want kids?" she asked him

"Yep" Chris said looking at her

Clarisse looked at the little brats who had managed to get Josh to help them

"You know what? Maybe having kids won't be that bad" Clarisse said before Trina spilled the nail polish all over the carpet. "Or not"

 **Got the idea from a review from** a311243549

 **Thank you!**

 **What do you guys think? :) Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **And please do check out my other story, Reading with a Twist :)**

 **xoxo**

 **Chinfev1203**


	4. Can I get wedding too?

**THE JOY OF BABYSITTING**

Camp Jupiter was buzzing with both Roman and Greek demigods, it was the day of Hazel and Frank's wedding. Even Pluto and Ares were present for the occasion. Everybody was filled with excitement for the much awaited event and were doing last minute preparations. Annabeth was double checking every detail making sure everything was perfect, she triple checked, and thought of a plan B, and plan C, and plan D for everything. Piper was incharge of doing Hazel's hair and make up, and made sure that everyone had the right clothes on. Calypso and Rachel checked the flowers and decorations. While Reyna made sure that the Romans and Greeks didn't pick a fight with each other. The boys were in charge of making sure that Frank kept his cool and doesn't faint before the wedding or do anything to mess up his suit or hair.

After getting the children dressed, Piper took them to the room where the boys were staying. Josh was the ring bearer, and Jess and Trina were the flower girls.

"Can you watch the kids for a while?" she asked Jason as she handed him Jess who refused to walk because she didn't want her flower girl dress to get dirty.

He took his daughter form his wife's arms and kissed her before leading the three year old's inside the room. Trina ran to her father's arms and sat on his lap, Josh sat down next to Leo, and Jason sat next to him with Jess in his lap.

"Daddy, why are we here?" Josh asked him

"Because its Uncle Frank and Auntie Hazel's wedding, buddy" he answered

"What's a wedding?" Trina asked Percy

"Well its uh" Percy started and looked at Jason asking for help, who also didn't know what to say. The three children were looking at them waiting for an answer. Thankfully Will Solace thought of an answer. "Its when two people who love each other are united, like your mommy's and daddy's"

"and have babies too?" Jess asked

"Yes" Jason nodded

"Why does Uncle Frank look scared?" Josh asked looking at Frank who was pacing back and forth

"He's just nervous" Nico told the little boy

"Why?" Trina asked

"You should be excited" Jess told him as she hugged her daddy yawning "Love is fun" she added and closed her eyes going to sleep

"Is she asleep?" Leo asked looking at the little girl

"I think so. We might have another problem" Jason told Frank "The wedding's going to start in an hour and Jess throws a tantrum whenever we wake her up"

Nico was a genius, before Jason needed to wake up his daughter, Nico shadow travelled to the nearest McDonalds. He bought the kids happy meals and placed one in front of Jess, in an attempt of preventing her tantrums when she wakes up, and it worked. Leo was helping Josh eat his cheeseburger, while Percy was making sure his daughter doesn't spill her soda all over her dress.

"I want more french fries, daddy!" The little Jackson told her father

"I'll get you more after the wedding, okay?"

"No" she shook her head

Josh took one of his fries and offered it to Trina, but instead of taking it with her hands, she opened her mouth and waited for Josh to feed her the french fries. He fed her the french fries, and she returned the favor by taking one of his fries and offered it to Josh.

"It's my wedding but I think your kids are sweeter than me and Hazel" Frank told Percy

"Shut up, Zhang" was his response

When it was time for the wedding, Jessica Grace still refused to walk and insisted on her daddy carrying her. Her brother tried pulling her foot, trying to get her to come down but she instead kicked her brother in the face. Which resulted to two little kids crying to their daddy. It was almost time for the children to walk down the aisle and Piper has had enough of the crying, she didn't want to do it at first but she was left with no choice. Piper charmspeaked her own children into walking the aisle, Josh carrying the ring, and Jess walking beside Trina as flower girls. The wedding went smoothly after that, Piper, Annabeth and Calypso were the bridesmaids while Jason, Percy and Leo were the groomsmen. Nico was the best man and Reyna was the maid of honor. Pluto even walked Hazel down the aisle and shook Franks hand telling him to take care of his daughter.

Leo brought out his camera and was filming everyone's reaction during the wedding. When it was time for the groom to kiss the bride, he looked at the kids in front of him. Jess was seated on Jason's lap while Josh was sitting next to him with Trina by his side.

"You may now kiss the bride" Frank kissed Hazel

"Yey!" cheered the little blonde girl clapping her hands

Josh who was sitting next to Trina, tapped her on the shoulder and kissed her too

"Oh my gods!" Percy exclaimed and carried his daughter away from the little boy

Meanwhile Leo gave Josh a thumbs up, and carried him to where Trina was, she was now carried by Annabeth, who was standing next to Percy.

"Stop encouraging them, Leo" Percy grumbled taking his daughter from Annabeth

"Oh come on, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said picking up Josh from Leo "I think they look adorable"

"and besides, Percy they're kids, they're just copying you guys" Leo said laughing

"Aren't you a handsome little boy" Annabeth cooed at Josh who was now trying to pull Trina's curly jet black hair

"Yeah, I guess they do look cute" Percy said looking at his daughter and Josh trying to pull each others hair

"Mommy! Daddy!" Josh screamed when he saw Piper, Jason and Jess approaching them, he reached out his arms waiting for his mother to carry him

"In a few years, when these two walk the aisle if will be for their own wedding!" Leo said pointing at Jess and Trina

"How about you figure out how to get Calypso to walk the aisle for you first?" Jason told him

"I'll get to that"

"Mommy?" Trina asked and Annabeth carried her

"Yes baby?"

"Can Josh and I get wedding too?"

And this time Percy fainted. Jason might have fainted too if he wasn't carrying his daughter. Annabeth and Piper just laughed and shook their heads at their children.

"I love these kids" Leo exclaimed taking a picture of Percy.

 **what do you guys think? :)**

 **don't forget to leave a review!**

 **xoxo**

 **chinfev1203**


	5. Bad night to babysit

**THE JOY OF BABYSITTING**

It was a bad night to be a babysitter. Piper, Annabeth, and Calypso were off to a girls night out. So naturally, the boys were watching the children. Jason, Percy, and Leo were all at Jason's apartment playing video games while watching the children. Leo thought it would be nice to bring them new toys, a toy dagger for Jess and toy swords for Josh and Trina. Boy was Leo wrong, he should have just stuck with stuffed bears and bouncing balls. Because immediately after giving the children their new toys, Josh and Trina became competitive four years old's, trying to slash at each other with their swords. It was fun at first, and Jason and Percy were rooting for their respective children. While Jess was minding her own dagger and eating gummy bears next to Jason. Everything was going fine, Until…..….

"I won!" Trina shouted

"No, you did not!" Josh screamed back

"I did!"

"No!

"DADDY!" they both screamed and looked up at their fathers

"How about you both won?" Percy suggested

"NO!" they both screamed

"I win! I win! I win!" she shouted louder and slashed her sword at Josh

"No" he stabbed at her

Soon enough they were slashing and stabbing at each other, yelling that he or she won.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! Both of you!" Jason tried to make them stop

Percy tried to carry his daughter away to calm her down but she was kicking and slashing so much that Percy (who was afraid that he'd drop her) had to put her down.

"If you two don't stop, Uncle Leo will take away your toys" Leo tried telling them. No use.

"You stop! I won!" the little black-haired girl told Josh

"No!" he screamed "You stop!" stabbing his sword towards her direction

The little girl slashed back, they were slashing and stabbing, back and forth until Josh somehow disarmed Trina. This made her very furious, she retrieved her sword and threw it at Josh, hitting him in the face, making him lose his balance and fall to the floor. It happened so quick that the boys didn't know what happened first, thunder crackled in the distance, lightning hit the building, the electricity went out, the kitchen faucet erupted, and the sprinklers had managed to turn on soaking them wet (except for Trina and Percy of course).

"Daddy it's raining inside!" Jess screamed trying to get Jason to carry her

"Okay, you two! Break it up!" Percy told them carrying his daughter away towards the kitchen to stop the faucet. While Leo did the same to Josh and carried him to the kitchen as well. Both children were crying now too.

"You two are usually good friends," Leo told both of them

"I'd rather have them kissing each other's faces than this" Percy told Leo as he tried to get his daughter to drink water to calm down. While Jason who had Jess in his arms tried to get the sprinklers to turn off.

"They look like they could start World War III if they're like this every day," Leo said as he tried to get Josh to stop crying "I'm never giving them toy swords ever again"

"I don't want to play with Josh anymore, daddy," Trina told Percy crying

"I don't want to play with you too!" the boy shouted at her

"Stop it," Leo told them

"You two weren't playing, you were fighting," Percy told both of them as Jason entered the kitchen with Jess in his arms. The sprinklers had finally stopped but the electricity was still not back. "Leo, can you fix the electricity?" Jason asked him

"On it," he said and sat down Josh on one of the chairs

Jason placed his daughter next to Josh "Hey there, buddy" he talked to his son who was still crying and sniffling

"Okay come here," he said carrying his son and walking towards Percy and Trina

"You two make up, and be friends again," he told the both of them

"No," Trina said shaking her head "I want to go home, daddy"

"Sweetheart, we're not going home until you two make up," Percy told his daughter and sat her down on one of the chairs

"No! I want mommy!" the little girl screamed and cried harder

Josh was still crying too, his sister seeing him cry crawled on top of the kitchen table and tried to give him a hug "Hug Joshy! Hug Joshy!" she said

Jason placed his son on the kitchen table next to his sister, who immediately gave her brother a hug

"Stop crying, Joshy," she told him, this made the little boy calm down and stop crying which made Jason smile at his children. He wished Piper was here to see their children interact like this.

"Say sorry, Joshy," she told her brother

"No!" he refused

"Daddy! He won't say sorry" she told her father

The light went back on and soon enough Leo was back in the kitchen

"They're still fighting?" he asked and his friends nodded "Hmm how about I make some grilled cheese sandwiches? You kids like that?" he asked and the three children nodded

"Say sorry" Jess repeated to her brother

"No" he refused again

Jess looked at her brother then at Trina who was still crying, she turned back to her brother. She gave him a look, one similar to the one Piper used when she was reprimanding the twins to behave.

"You will say sorry. Now," she told her brother firmly that Even Jason and Leo wanted to apologize

'Charmspeak' Jason thought and looked at his little boy who was now looking at Trina

He picked him up again and brought her closer to Trina, knowing that with what his daughter did, his son was bound to apologize.

"Sorry" he said to her, she stopped crying and looked at him

"You say sorry too" Jess said using the same tone she used on Josh

"Sorry" she said back

"Friends?" Jess asked both of them

"Friends" they both said

"She's good" Percy whispered to Jason

"Just like her mother" Jason told him back smiling

"Finally!" Leo said to the children and placed three grilled sandwiches for them to eat

"I'm still going to take back your toys though" he told the kids

"But Uncle Leo!" Jess cried "I was a good princess" she pouted

"Okay, maybe not yours, princess" he ruffled her hair which she hated

The two children who were fighting earlier pouted and looked at Leo with sad eyes

"Don't look at me like that" he exclaimed shielding his eyes

"You can't resist that Leo" Jason laughed "Look at them!"

"Please don't take away our toys, Uncle Leo" Josh told his Uncle

"Please, we'll be good" Trina added

"Look Leo, they said please" Percy laughed and carried his daughter in front of Leo

"Please" she pouted more

Leo looked at the pouting little boy and girl and sighed "Okay fine"

"Yey!" the two kids cheered and returned back to eating

Food. Food keeps these kids quiet, maybe they should have offered them food when the fight was just starting, would have saved them a lot of trouble Leo thought to himself. As Leo, was making more sandwiches for all of them he realized something: He forgot to film it on his camera like he was supposed to. Oh, Styx.

 **What do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Think it needs Improvement?**

 **Tell me in a review! :)**

 **Oh and please do check out my other story, Reading with a twist: Book One**

 **Thanks a million!**

 **xoxo**

 **Chinfev1203**


	6. Uncle Frank the chameleon

**THE JOY OF BABYSITTING**

"and remember Hazel, they're not allowed any more soda" Piper told her for the fifth time

"Yes, Piper. Got it" she told her "Go! You two have fun, explore New Rome, go on a date, do whatever. Go" she said shoving Piper and Jason out the door

Piper, Jason, Josh, and Jess were visiting New Rome and Camp Jupiter for the weekend. Hazel had taken this as an opportunity to practice taking care of children, she offered to babysit and told the couple to go out and have a date. Hazel was already eight months pregnant and was due next month, which really had her excited. They were having a boy! She entered the living room and found Frank, well Frank the dog, who was playing fetch with Josh. While Jess was in front of the TV, watching Tangled. Hazel sat beside the little girl on the couch, and she realized that her hair was a lot longer now than it was a few minutes ago. A few minutes ago her hair just reached her back, now it was up to her knees, almost like Rapunzel. She'd have to ask Piper about this later.

"I'm tired, Uncle Frank" Josh told him and he went back to being Frank and sat next to him on the floor

"Uncle Frank!" Jess screamed and sat next to him

"Yes, Princess?" he asked her and she smiled brightly, the little girl loved being called Princess

"Can you turn into Pascal?" she asked him

"Who?"

"That one!" she said pointing at the screen to a little green animal

"Uhm Hazel, what exactly is that?"

"It's a chameleon. She want's you to turn into a chameleon" she told Frank who looked like he didn't quite like the idea. But he turned into one anyway.

"Yey! Yey! Yey! Thank you!" the little four-year-old cheered "Now I can be Rapunzel, and you will be Pascal, and you shall be my best friend" she cheered smiling as she hugged Frank the chameleon

"Flower gleam and glow; let your power shine; make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine" Jess sang as she danced on the floor with Frank in her hands. Hazel could've sworn that her hair had grown at least an inch longer. She wondered if she was hallucinating, or if it was an Aphrodite thing. 'Well at least her hair isn't glowing' Hazel thought to herself and looked at Josh who was now drawing on a piece of paper.

"Yey!" the little girl cheered again and went back to sitting on the couch next to Hazel, and placed Frank on the couch as well, who then turned back to his regular self "One day, I will be just like Rapunzel!"

"Is she your favorite princess?" Hazel asked her

"Yes! She's pretty" she told Hazel

"You said that about Sleeping Beauty too" Josh told his sister looking up from his drawing

"She's my favorite too, Joshy" she told him and went back to talking to Hazel "Someday I will find my own Prince, and live in a castle in the woods"

"There's no electricity in the woods" Josh interrupted her, she pouted and threw one of her stuffed toys at her brother. It hit him in the head but he just laughed it off and continued his drawing.

"Frank, why don't you help Josh with his drawing?" she told Frank who then sat down next to Josh and started talking to the little guy

"Tell me more" Hazel told the little girl, she smiled and lied down on Hazel's lap "My prince should have black hair! Like Rapunzels prince. But he will have blue eyes, and he will be tall and handsome like daddy" she giggled

Hazel smiled at her, she was just four years old but she was already thinking about finding her prince charming. 'Maybe that's what she got from watching all those Princess movies' Hazel thought

"What else?" Hazel asked her

"and… and we will have twin babies! Like me and Joshy!" she exclaimed laughing

Hazel laughed along with her, half because her laugh was contagious and half because she could imagine Jason's face if he finds out his daughter was already planning on having kids. She wondered what it would be like to have a daughter of her own. They were having a baby boy, which is great but Hazel was also hoping that their next baby would be a girl.

Jess sat up and fixed her pink skirt "and we will live happily ever after!" she cheered dreamily

"You are so adorable" Hazel cooed

"and pretty too" the little girl added which made Hazel smile more. If Piper was playing down her looks, her daughter was really confident about hers. What are the odds that she would have a daughter that would be her exact opposite? Hazel wondered what their son would be like, would he be like Hazel, or like Frank, or a mixture of both? She was really excited for him to come out already. 'Just one more month Hazel' she told herself

Jess continued to watch her movie, when it was over she looked at Hazel and seemed to realize her big belly for the first time.

"Auntie Hazel, why is your belly so big?" the girl asked

"Because there's a baby boy inside it, sweetheart" she explained to her

"A baby?" she asked now excited

"Uh huh"

"What's his name?" Josh asked looking up at Hazel

Hazel and Frank looked at each other, they'd been so excited about fixing the nursery and buying everything for the baby that they'd forgotten to think of baby names. Oh no.

"You want to help us think of a name?" Frank asked the twins

"Yes Yes Yes!" the twins jumped up and down

They spent the entire afternoon brainstorming for baby boy names, some were weird and funny, like Pascal (Seriously Jess, after a chameleon?), some just didn't feel right. At a point, Hazel was sure that Jess was just picking off names from Disney Channel (Mickey? No way). "Franky number 2?" Josh asked trying to be helpful and Frank shook his head. Oh well, they can figure it out later. They still had a month to think of a name, anyway. Right now, Hazel and Frank had a much more important matter to take care of. The twins have to go potty at the same time, and they had only one bathroom.

 **What do you think guys? Like it? Love it? Think it needs improvement? Tell me in a review! What should Hazel and Frank name their baby boy? Tell me your idea in a review! :) please do check out my other story: Reading with a Twist: Book one :) thanks a million!**

 **xoxo**

 **Chinfev1203**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Solangelo4eva** **:** Thank you so much! I'm so glad you love the story! :)

 **Hannah forever :** :) :) :) thank you for your review!

 **Didi :** Thank you! Here you go! Hazel and Frank babysitting the little ones :)

 **SomethinfgJust :** Thank you so much! Glad you love it! :)

 **a311243549:** Percabeth and Jasper/Jiper already have 4years old children, Frazel is married and is already expecting a baby boy. While for Caleo….. Wait for it… wait for it… :)

 **:** She's not afraid, she was just crying because she was so mad and Jess thought it was raining inside when it was really the sprinklers (caused by Trina who was so mad at Josh) Yeah she will be very dangerous as a teen, we better not get on her bad side haha.

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

 **SENDING VIRTUAL HUGS TO ALL OF YOU!**

 **OH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR SEAWEED BRAIN**

 **PERSEUS "PERCY" JACKSON!**

 **XOXO**

 **CHINFEV1203**


	7. Uncle Nico plays with Doll's

**THE JOY OF BABYSITTING**

"Good morning Everyone, this is your commander speaking! All aboard the ARGO II" Leo spoke in the megaphone that he had managed to borrow from Coach Hedge.

Leo, Calypso, Jason, Piper, Josh, Jessy, Nico, and Will were all on their way to Camp Jupiter. They were coming to visit Hazel who had just given birth to a baby boy. Annabeth, Percy and their daughter couldn't come because Annabeth was also eight months pregnant. Nico wanted to just shadow travel to Camp Jupiter, but Will didn't like that idea, so he was stuck on the boat. A bigger, slower form of transportation, If he had shadow traveled he would've been there by now. 'His significant annoyance really was annoying sometimes' Nico thought to himself. He didn't realize he was already starring out into the distance if Jason's daughter hadn't poked his shoulder with a doll.

"Uncle Nico, will you please play dolls with me?" she asked

"I don't play with dolls"

"But Uncle Will said you used to play with dolls" she pouted

"They weren't dolls! They were mythomagic figurines!" he explained while looking around for Will "Where is everybody?

"Uncle Leo and Auntie Cal are steering the boat, Mommy and Daddy are helping Josh go potty" she told him

"Have you seen Will?" he asked her and she shook her head her blonde hair flying in the process

"Uncle Will said you'd play dolls with me if I asked nicely" She said pouting and giving him the puppy dog eyes. Nico bit back a curse, Will was always trying to get him to spend time with the kids. Sure, Nico loved them and they were adorable and everything. But, Nico just wasn't good with kids, he and Will had helped babysit a few times, but Will was always there whenever Nico didn't know what to do. Taking care of kids has always reminded Nico when Bianca used to take care of him.

"Please, Uncle Nico" she pleaded sniffing

'Oh no' he thought

This scene somehow reminded Nico when he was younger and begged Bianca to play mythomagic with him.

"Okay. I'll play dolls with you" he told her

"Yey!" she screamed jumping up and down her blonde hair flying everywhere, she showed him two dolls "This is Rapunzel, and this is Flynn Rider!"

Nico knew that she was talking about Tangled. It was the twins fifth birthday party Last week, March 27th, and Jessy was dressed as Rapunzel from Tangled, while Josh was dressed as a blond superman. The party decorations were Tangled meets Superman, and Nico wondered how Piper had managed to pull it off. Jessy was telling him about Rapunzel and Flynn Rider and how they would live happily ever after when she suddenly stared at Nico

"Why do you always wear black?" she asked

"I like black"

"You should wear pink, pink is pretty" she said as she combed her dolls hair

"I don't want to be pretty" he told her

This little girl loved pink so much, but today Piper had managed to dress her up in something that wasn't entirely pink. Jessy was dressed in a small Camp Jupiter T-shirt, a denim skirt, and pink shoes. If she didn't have anything that was pink in her outfit she would've thrown a tantrum. It also doesn't

help that Piper's charmspeak doesn't always work on her own daughter. The little girl kept looking at him, and Nico was afraid that she'd charmspeak him to wearing something that was Pink. It was a good thing that her brother came running towards them holding a toy sword that Leo had given the little guy.

"Uncle Nico can you make skeletons appear again?" the little boy asked

"NO!" his sister screamed backing away from them

Nico laughed remembering the last time he and Will had babysat the kids. He made a few child skeletons appear to play sword fighting with Josh and dancing with Jessy. Jessy was so scared that she had called 911 telling the officers that there were dancing skeletons in the living room. Thank the gods of Olympus that Will had managed to snatch the phone away from her, and that the officers did not believe what the girl was saying.

"Please Uncle Nico" the little boy begged "The skeletons were fun"

"NO!" his sister screamed "Daddy!"

Yes, it would be much better if you went to your daddy, Nico thought then he would get some peace and quiet. But he also didn't want to disappoint little Josh who looking at him with his big blue eyes.

"How about I teach you how to play mythomagic instead?" he asked the two. Josh smiled and nodded at the idea but his sister wasn't that excited

"You get to play with doll's" he told her

"Okay" she smiled at Nico

Nico and the kids had spent the entire trip playing mythomagic Nico didn't even realize that they were already in Camp Jupiter if Piper hadn't called them.

"Thanks for watching them, Nico" Piper told him as she carried an already yawning Jessy

"We played with dolls mommy" Jessy told Piper

"They're figurines" Josh corrected his sister before he was carried by Jason

"TIME TO MEET THE BABY ZHANG!" Leo screamed in the megaphone which startled Jessy who dropped her Rapunzel doll

"LEO!" Calypso scolded him picking up the doll and giving it back to the little girl

"Sorry" he apologized coming over to look at the twins "Time to meet the baby Zhang" he whispered to them this time

'Time to meet the baby Zhang indeed, now Nico had a nephew to babysit' he thought

"Are you excited to meet the little guy?" Will asked him

Nico didn't have to think twice with his answer "Yeah. I am." he said smiling as he looked at the twins who were already sleeping in their parent's arms

"Uncle Frank turned to a baby!" Jessy screamed when she woke up and saw the little Zhang

The little guy looked so much like Frank, that the kids thought he was Frank. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the twins reaction to the little guy. Josh was already telling Jason how he wanted to play sword-fighting with the little guy. Nico looked over at the three children and smiled. Maybe Wil was right, Nico thought, maybe they should start thinking about adopting a baby.

 **Hi everyone! How do you like this chapter? Do you like it? Love it? Or do you think it needs more improvement? Tell me in a review! I'm also thinking of changing the summary for this story.**

 **xoxo, chinfev1203**

ReplyForward


	8. Auntie Reyna's in charge

**THE JOY OF BABYSITTING**

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano has been in charge of a legion, an army, a statue, but she has never in all her years of existence (even in her stay at C.C's spa and resort) has been in charge of two little kids. Usually, when Jason and Piper are at Camp Jupiter, Hazel was always the one who offers to babysit them. Reyna would just drop by for a while and then go back to her duties as Praetor. But Hazel had just given birth a few days ago, so she couldn't babysit. All the other options for baby sitting were all unavailable, Nico and Will were off getting vaccines for the little boy (I'll let you guess who's idea that was), Leo and Calypso were fixing the ARGO II, and Jason and Piper were going to meet Annabeth's dad to get a package for Annabeth. So, the twins were left with Reyna.

The twins were behaving when their parents were in sight, but the moment the door closed on Piper and Jason, the twins, most specifically the little girl went running around the room. Then they saw Reyna's chair, and started fighting on who gets to sit on the chair.

"I'm praetor of new Rome!" Jessy screamed

"No! I am" her brother screamed and pushed her off the chair

They started pushing each other off the chair, screaming and kicking (Jessy is a bit of a kicker). Reyna used her commanding voice, the one she uses to command an army.

"STOP!" she screamed

The twins momentarily stopped their fighting and looked at Reyna, then turned their heads and went back to fighting. 'Remember, they're not an Army or a legion, you can't talk to them as a Praetor' Jason told her before they left. 'Just be their Aunt' Piper told her.

Reyna took a deep sigh and said "Who wants hot chocolate?" that got their attention, the twins stopped fighting, got off the chair and ran towards Reyna

"Me!" they both screamed

It wasn't really cold outside for hot chocolate, but the twins didn't seem to mind. They were quietly drinking the hot chocolate that Reyna had bought for them. Jessy was being so careful not to spill her hot chocolate on her dress. She was wearing a Camp Jupiter T-shirt that was too long for her, that it was now her dress, with a gold belt on her waist, and pink shoes. She was five years old but she was more concerned about her outfit, than other teenagers. While Josh, was wearing jeans with his Camp Jupiter T-shirt.

"Auntie rey rey?" Jessy called her

"Yes?"

"I like your braid, can you braid my hair like that too, please?" she asked really nicely while throwing in her puppy dog eyes.

"Finish your hot chocolate first, then I'll braid your hair" Jessy smiled and gulped down her hot chocolate, Reyna never saw a little girl finish hot chocolate that fast, the little girl stood up and went to sit on Reyna's lap waiting for her hair to be braided. While Reyna was braiding Jessy's hair, she noticed that Josh was being too quiet.

"Is something wrong, Josh?" she asked the little boy who shook his head in response and went back to starring at his empty cup of hot chocolate

"He wants to go home" Jessy whispered to her

"Why?"

"Lovesick" Jessy answered and giggled "Grandma taught me that word" she whispered again to Reyna. She knew that by Grandma, Jessy was referring to Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty.

"What?" Reyna asked confused as to why a five year old would be lovesick, they can't even use swords yet, let alone understand love. Then she remembered something that Piper had told her, that her little boy seemed to be crushing on Percy and Annabeth's daughter: Trina. Reyna finished Jessy's braid and told the little girl to sit next to her brother.

"Don't be sad, Joshy" Jessy hugged her brother and kissed his cheek

"I'm not sad" he replied

"Yes you are, you look like sadness the cartoon" Jessy giggled and saw that her brother didn't even smile "Sorry" she told her brother

"Daddy's buying us french fries later if we behave" She told him trying to cheer up her brother, but with still no luck. She grabbed her brothers face and tried to force him to smile, but he just waved her off.

"Jessy stop" he whined and pouted

"Now I'm sad" Jessy pouted "Auntie rey rey can I please have a cupcake?"

"Chocolate?" she asked the girl who nodded "How about you, Josh?"

"Blue cupcake?" he asked

"Yes, I'll get you a blue cupcake" Reyna answered standing up "Behave while I get your cupcakes, okay?"

When she got back to their table, she saw that Jessy was still trying to get her brother to smile.

"Smile Joshy, you have the prettiest sister ever" she giggled lying down on Josh's lap and smiling up at him. Reyna could see that there was already a smile tugging on the little boy's lips,

Reyna placed the two cupcakes in front of them, Jessy immediately sat up and started eating her cupcake. But Josh wasn't eating his cupcake yet.

"It's blue like you asked, Josh" she told the little boy

"Trina likes blue cupcakes" he said and looked down at the cupcake

Jessy made a face and looked at Reyna like 'Can you believe my brother?' and then did what any five year old would do. She took her brothers blue cupcake and smeared some frosting on top of her brothers nose.

"You look like a blue cupcake, Joshy" she laughed and gasped "Trina will like you now too!"

Josh took what was remaining of his sisters cupcake and tried to do the same to her

"No! No! My hair!" the little girl screamed as some frosting got to her hair

The twins ended up chasing each other with their cupcakes, who knew frosted cupcakes could become weapons. Reyna was about to stand up to stop them, but the twins were laughing so much that Reyna decided to let them have their fun. Soon enough the twins went back to their table, frosting all over their faces, hair and clothes.

"Come on kids, let's get you cleaned up before your parents arrive" she told the two

Reyna decided to give the twins a bath, how hard could it be right? She even thought that giving them a bath together would be easier than giving them a bath separately, wrong. The twins splashed water and soap at each other so much, that even Reyna looked like she had a bath, with her clothes still on. 'Being in charge of kids is harder than being in charge of a legion' Reyna thought 'at least she I didn't have to give the legion a bath'. After giving the twins a bath, dressing them up, and sitting them down at the living room to watch a movie. Reyna felt exhausted, but looking at the twins still teasing each other and laughing, Reyna knew that she had a good time as well.

 **HEY GUYS! :) How do you like this one? Do you like it? Love it? Think it needs improvement? Tell me in a review! :) Thanks a million to those who reviewed on my last chapter :) Love you guys! The reviews always makes my day :) See you next chapter!**

 **Xoxo, chinfev1203**


	9. Percy and the Flying Book

**THE JOY OF BABYSITTING**

While the rest of the gang were at New Rome, Percy, Annabeth and their daughter were at home in New York. The last thing Percy remembered before he fell asleep was watching Beauty and the Beast with his daughter at the living room, while Annabeth (who was pregnant) was already sleeping at the bedroom. As Percy was sleeping he was dreaming of eating blue chocolate chip cookies, and drinking cans of blue cherry coke, while he was sitting by the beach….. and then a flying book hit him in the face.

"DADDY!" his daughter screamed about to throw another book at him

"Baby did you throw a book at me?" he asked his daughter who nodded. His daughter could be really violent sometimes, especially to Percy.

"You won't wake up! I want a story daddy!" she told him and jumped on top of him "Please!" she pouted and waved the book she was holding. Percy picked up the other book that was thrown at his face and looked at the title. It was the Little Mermaid, while the other book his daughter was holding was a story about how Poseidon and Athena had teamed up to make the Chariot. Then like the book that hit his face, an idea hit him.

"Do you want a new story, sweetie?" he asked his daughter

"What story?"

"How about that time when Mommy and Daddy teamed up to make a chariot?"

"Like grandma and grandpa?" she asked him

"Yes"

"Mommy already told me that story"

"How about when mommy, daddy, and Uncle Grover talked to a poodle?" he asked her

"You already told me that" she whined placing but her hands on her chin and pouting.

Percy was thinking hard, it wasn't that he was running out of stories to tell his little girl, he's got plenty of those. But Annabeth always told him to make the stories child friendly, and Percy didn't know how he could make being chased by a monster child friendly.

"STORY! STORY!" His daughter yelled "BOOK!"

This was one of Percy's dilemmas, with his dyslexia Percy had always had trouble reading. But his daughter always insisted that Percy read her a story book, sometimes he'd get away with it by telling her a story of one of his adventures, clearly, this was not one of those days. He had to get her to be quiet before she wakes up Annabeth. Trust me, a Pregnant angry wife was not a pretty sight, Percy had already learned that during Annabeth's first pregnancy.

"Shhhh, we don't want to wake up mommy, right baby?" he whispered to her and fortunately she stopped yelling and nodded her head, her black curls flying everywhere. She understood that lately her Mommy had been very moody when she was woken up.

"When will my sister arrive?" she asked

Trina had asked Percy that question everyday, she was so excited to get a baby sister that she even helped decorate the nursery. Percy didn't mind being asked that question everyday, he was already used to his daughter asking too many questions.

"Next month" he answered

"Can't we make her come out now?" she whined her usual response

"No, baby it doesn't really work that way"

"How daddy?" she asked curiously

"Uhm" Percy didn't really want to explain to a four year old how babies are born, these was where Annabeth was supposed to come in and explain in a child friendly manner, but she was asleep and waking her up was not an option. "How about you hold on to that question and ask mommy tomorrow?" she stared at him for awhile then nodded obviously seeing that her father did not want to discuss that subject.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Percy asked her. When Annabeth and Percy had found out they were expecting another daughter, they decided that they would let Trina name her little sister, so far she hasn't thought of a name yet.

"Ariel?" the little girl asked pointing to her book about The Little Mermaid

That was supposed to be Trina's name, but Annabeth did not like the idea, and Percy didn't think she'd like that idea now either.

"How about another name, Trina?"

His daughter was thinking hard, then she started to yawn and blink her eyes. "Story" she muttered already half asleep in his arms. Percy decided to battle his dyslexia once again, it was always worth it anyways, when it comes to his daughter everything was always worth it. Percy picked up the book, and started reading the story to his daughter. His daughter never got tired of hearing and watching The Little Mermaid. As he read the story to his daughter, Percy silently wished that his daughter won't grow up too fast.

 **Hello guys! This one's a bit short but I hope you like it! :) Tell me your thoughts in a review! Xoxo oh and thanks to everyone who had reviewed last chapter :) thanks a million! See you next chapter guys! :) xoxo, chinfev1203**


	10. Auntie Thalia and Fast Food

**THE JOY OF BABYSITTING**

Thalia made sure that she had enough Cheeseburgers and French Fries before she entered the apartment building. She was visiting her brother, Jason, and his family today and Thalia was so excited. Ever since, Jason and Piper had the twins, she always made it a point to visit as often as she could. She loved her niece and nephew so much, and she loved taking care of them. Since Thalia was not around when Jason was growing up (Curse you Hera!) she wants to make sure that she would be there as much as she could as the twins grow up.

She could already hear a little girl yelling "DADDY!" from outside the door, Jessy was such a Daddy's girl, and Thalia knew that Jason liked it. 'Josh however was a bit of a mommy's boy' Thalia thought to herself before she knocked on the door.

"Thalia!" Jason greeted her as he opened the door and gave her a hug, as well as taking her bags from her. A good thought too, because just as Jason had gotten Thalia's bags she was attacked by a five year old girl wearing a two piece baby pink bathing suit.

"Auntie Thalia!" the little girl yelled as she hugged Thalia's leg and raised her arms as she tried to get Thalia to carry her. "Hi princess" Thalia greeted her as she picked her up and kissed her cheek "How's my beautiful little girl?" Something that everyone learned was that Jessy loved being called two words: Princess and Beautiful.

"I have new clothes" she told Thalia "and dolls, and pink pillows"

"That's nice" Thalia told her as she sat down at the sofa 'Why is she wearing a bathing suit?' she mouthed to Jason who was in front of then

'Aphrodite's gift' he mouthed back

Another thing that everyone learned about Jessy was that she was less of a Piper and more of an Aphrodite. She loved clothes, everything pink, and much to Thalia's disdain, Jessy loved Barbie dolls. Whenever Thalia came to visit, Jessy would always want to play dolls with Thalia. Truth be told, Thalia hated it, but she couldn't say no to Jessy. In fact, she thinks the only people who can say no to Jessy are Piper and Jason, and that usually leads to many many tantrums.

"Jessy aren't you getting cold with what you're wearing?" Jason asked his daughter

"No. I look pretty"

"You always do, Princess, but how about we get you into a dress?" Jason continued

"A pretty dress" Thalia added

"Okay, daddy" she answered and Jason carried her towards the kids bedroom

"We'll be back" Jason told her "I think, Piper's done giving Josh a bath" with that said Piper did walk in the living room with Josh in her arms

"Thalia!" Piper greeted her and gave her Josh who instantly gave Thalia a hug

"Hi Piper, Hey there little guy how are you?" she greeted both of them

Josh started telling Thalia about his day, when Jason returned with Jessy who was now wearing a pink and white stripped dress. Jason placed Jessy next to Thalia, who then placed her head on Thalia's lap.

Her blue eyes looking at Thalia "Do I look pretty?" the little girl asked

"Of course Princess, always" Jason and Piper just laughed and shook their heads at their daughter.

"Hey, why don't the both of you go out and have a date, I'll take care of the twins" Thalia told the couple

"But I wanted to spend some time with you too" Jason whined

"Later. I'll be here for three days anyways. You two go and relax" she said

'Now!" Thalia ordered when the couple weren't moving from their spot from the couch.

"Okay okay" Piper muttered "Come on Sparky"

A few minutes later…

"and remember Thalia" Jason started. He was about to give his reminders speech, the one he gives every time someone would babysit their children.

"I already know that, Jason" she cut him off "and besides, in case you were forgetting, I took care of you when you were a kid! Now go!"

"Okay my little ones" Thalia said closing the door and facing the children "Mommy and Daddy already left, so its time for…."

"French Fries!" Jessy cheered

"Burgers" Josh cheered

"You got it!" Thalia told them and opened up one of her bags that contained the food. Piper wasn't a fan of giving her children fast food, so Thalia had to be careful and sneaky when she gave the children burgers and french fries. The main reason why she had to kick them out, so that she could give the twins their dose of fast food from Auntie Thalia. She had just enough time to feed the kids, and make them go potty so that Jason and most especially Piper would never have to find out. Her sister-in-law could be scary sometimes, and Thalia wasn't usually scared of her fellow demigods. 'I guess being a mother makes a person scarier' Thalia thought. One burger each, and a pile of fries for the kids, while Thalia had more burgers of course. The twins were smiling and giggling as they ate their food. 'Always worth it' Thalia thought as she watched the twins.

Josh looked more like Jason, acted more like him too. Looking at Josh always reminded Thalia when Jason was just a little kid. Jessy looked more of like a mixture of Jason and Piper, but sometimes there's an angle where she looks a bit like their late mother, Beryl Grace. The first time that Jessy asked Thalia if she looked pretty, brought back Thalia to when her mother was still alive. When she was just a little girl, before Jason was born their mother would always face the mirror and ask Thalia if she looked pretty, she always did that before Zeus came to visit.

Thalia was brought out of her thoughts when Jessy asked for water. When the food was gone, Thalia sat them down for a movie. A princess movie (Jessy's request) halfway through the movie it was already potty time for Jessy and Josh soon followed his sisters example.

A while later Thalia was again forced to play dolls with little Jessy, even Josh was forced to play. Josh was holding a male doll, which he was quietly stabbing with a toy sword behind his sisters back. Thalia wished she could stab the dolls too but with a real sword, but that would make her niece cry.

"I'm sleepy" the little girl yawned and crawled next to her brother "Hug Joshy" she said holding out her arms for a hug. She hugged her brother and used him as a pillow, soon Jessy was already fast asleep lying on the couch, hugging her brother. Josh fell asleep as well, though he really didn't have much of a choice.

Thalia smiled to herself, the twins had such a close relationship and were so adorable. She placed a blanket over the twins before picking up their toys, and cleaning up before the couple arrive from their date.

 **Hello everyone! Thank you to those who reviewed on my last chapter, thanks a million guys! :) xoxo**

 **How do you like this chapter? Do you like it? Love it? Think it needs improvement? Tell me in a …..**

 **REVIEW! Xoxo chinfev1203**

 **P.S**

 **I wasn't planning on updating right now, but I had this idea and I just had to write it. Anyways hope you like it! :)**


	11. Mommy I want a baby brother

**THE JOY OF BABYSITTING**

Piper fixed everything that they needed, she put on the movie, and made sure the snacks were as close to her babies as possible. She and Jason took the day off from work to spend the whole day with their twins. They were having a movie marathon on their living room, with popcorn and a lot of candies. Of course the twins chose the movies they were going to watch, which consisted of Disney movies, princess movies, and superhero movies. Right now, Piper was brushing her daughter's hair as they were watching The Sleeping Beauty. She had Jessy on her lap, while Josh was sitting on Jason's lap. Their daughter was taking advantage of all the candies, stuffing one after the other in her mouth. Piper was the kind of mom that made sure her children were eating really healthy, she wasn't raising them as vegetarians (Jason's request, though she was planning on how she can change his mind) but she tried to not give them candies and fast food as much as possible. But today she thought she'd give the twins a little treat, which obviously got her daughter really excited.

Jessy was stuffing m&m's in her mouth, when she got the ones with peanuts. Piper knew her daughter was not a fan of peanuts so she told her to get another candy instead. But her daughter ate it anyway, She sighed and grabbed a tissue from the coffee table, knowing her daughter would spit it out.

"Mommy" she whined stretching out her hand showing Piper the peanut that she had spit out "Don't like"

Piper wiped her daughters hands and offered her a different candy, but moments later she was grabbing the M&M's with peanuts again.

"Baby, you don't like that one" she told her again, and for the second time her daughter ate it anyway. But this time, she just licked the chocolate off and offered the peanut to her brother.

"Joshyyyyy" she told her brother smiling while waving the peanut in his face "want it?"

Her son looked at the peanut his sister was holding and opened his mouth, waiting for his sister to feed it to him. They went like that for a while, Jessy licking off the chocolate on the M&M's peanuts, ,and giving the peanuts to her brother afterwards. 'They looked so adorable' Piper thought.

Jason and Piper smiled at their children, the twins had a really close relationship, though Jessy was clingier than Josh. She hugs her brother every morning, and always kisses him on the cheek before bed. Josh does it too, but not as much as his sister. But, Josh always ends up eating anything that Jessy doesn't want to eat, from peanuts to her vegetables.

"Why can't you do that to me?" Jason whined

"You're not my twin, Sparky"

"But that doesn't mean you can't feed me chocolate"

Jessy was giggling in her lap and stretched out her hands to giver her daddy a peanut.

"Thank you, Princess" Jason told her daughter and kissed her cheek "At least someone's doing it for me"

"and I thought I only had two babies" Piper grumbled and started to braid Jessy's hair.

By the end of the first movie, Josh had wanted to sit on Piper's lap, so they switched babies. Josh with Piper and Jessy with Jason.

"Hug mommy" Josh told Piper

Piper smiled and gave her son a big hug and kissed his cheek, she wished they won't grow up too fast. If only Piper could keep them as babies forever.

"Mommy?" Josh called her

"Yes baby?"

"I want a baby brother"

Piper didn't know what to say, she looked over at Jason who also looked shocked at their sons request. But Jessy had something to say, she started crying too.

"Joshy doesn't like me" she whined "Doesn't want sister anymore"

She hugged Jason and started crying harder.

"That's not true, Princess. Your brother loves you" Jason comforted her, and hugged her back.

"Why don't you go hug your sister too" Piper whispered in her son's ears and he nodded

"Not true, Jessy" Josh said hugging his sister "Josh loves Jessy"

"Promise?" she asked

"Promise" he told her and hugged her tighter, she faced her brother and hugged him back.

Piper wished she had video taped this scene, this is something that she'd want to watch over and over again, she loves how close her kids are, and how much they truly care for each other.

"Our kids are adorable" Jason said placing an arm around Piper and giving her a kiss

"Yeah… I wish they'd stay babies forever"

"We can always have more babies" Jason whispered to her

Piper laughed and shook her head "Not if you want Jessy to throw a tantrum for the rest of her life"

They looked over at their twins, Josh was still sitting on Piper's lap, while Jessy was lying on Jason's lap and waving one of her foot at Josh's face

"Smell my feet" she told him, he did as he was told and smelled his sisters feet "smell bad?" she asked him

"No" he answered "Smell mine" Jessy sat up and came closer to her brother to smell his feet

"Not bad too" she answered and giggled

"Really adorable but can be really weird too" Jason whispered to her as he laughed at their children

"I love them" Piper cooed at her babies

"I l love all of you, I'd do anything for our family" Jason told her and kissed her again. The parents didn't realize that their twins had stopped smelling each others feet and were already looking at them.

Jessy smiled up at them and giggled then faced her brother "You kiss Trina too!"

'Uh oh' the couple thought 'they really had to stop kissing in front of their children'

 **Hello everybody! Do you like this chapter? Love it? Think it needs improvement? Tell me in a review! :) xoxo see you next chapter! Xoxo, chinfev1203**


	12. Gifts and Kisses

**THE JOY OF BABYSITTING**

Percy, Annabeth, and their daughter were at the mall getting some last minute shopping before the baby arrives. Actually, they already had everything they needed, but Annabeth insisted on getting back ups, and back ups for the back ups. They also asked their daughter, if she wanted to buy other toys that she'd want to give her baby sister, or toys that she'd want for herself. So far she got a small purple teddy bear, a blue dolphin, and a blue owl for her baby sister.

"How about you sweetie, Do you want anything?" Annabeth asked her daughter who shook her head in response

"You want a new toy, baby?" Percy asked her

"No, daddy"

"New clothes?" Percy asked their daughter again

"No"

"I think I know what she wants" Annabeth told Percy and grabbed their daughters hand

They made their way to the bookstore, Percy carrying all of the bags, and Annabeth walking hand in hand with their daughter. When Trina saw the bookstore, her eyes lit up and her smile was so bright.

"Pick anything you want, sweetie" Annabeth told her and Trina ran to the nearest shelf of books

"Like mother, like daughter" Percy said placing an arm around Annabeth's belly and kissing her cheek as they watched Trina pick a book. She was grabbing books that she liked and stacking them on the floor, next to her. A few minutes later, Trina was sitting on the floor going through her stack of books. She had about eight books stacked on the floor, and it looked like she was only trying to pick one. She kept looking back and forth between the books, and was thinking hard. Annabeth knew how hard it was to pick just one book. Percy sat next to their daughter and looked at the books she had on the floor. All of them were children books, and she doesn't have any of those yet at home.

"Why don't we get all of these, baby" Percy told Trina who immediately looked up at her father

"Really daddy?" she asked smiling

"Yes, sweetie. Come on let's go pay for it" Percy said grabbing the books, he helped their daughter to stand up, and headed for the counter.

Annabeth remembered when their daughter, Trina was born, Percy told her that he wants to be able to buy their daughter whatever she wanted. Since that when Percy was growing up, they didn't really have much money to spend on anything other than their basic necessities. She knew that Percy was working really hard to live up to that promise. Their daughter however, was not much of a spender, she'd ask for a few toys every now and then but all she really wants are books. Their daughter loves it when they read her story books before bed. She loves it so much that she'll even throw books at Percy just to wake him up, to read her a story.

Before they left the counter, Annabeth saw Trina look at a Superman puzzle game.

"You want to get that too, baby?" she asked her

Instead of answering, Trina hid behind her daddy's legs and smiled shyly at Annabeth.

Annabeth laughed, knowing why their daughter had that reaction, and why she was looking at the Superman puzzle game.

"Do you want to get that for Josh?" Annabeth asked and Percy tried to hold back a smirk

Trina nodded but kept half of her face hidden behind Percy's leg

Annabeth took the puzzle and handed it to her daughter "We'll get this one, but you have to get one for Jessy too, okay?"

"Okay mommy" Trina answered as she held the puzzle and started looking for something to give to Jessy. She settled for a Princess puzzle game, and showed it to Annabeth and Percy.

"Do you want to pay for it yourself?" Percy asked and she nodded

Percy carried their daughter, and gave her a few dollars, so she can hand it to the cashier and pay for the puzzles herself.

"Thank you daddy, Thank you mommy" Trina said as they left the book store

"Anything for you, sweetie" Percy kissed their daughters cheek and she giggled

When they arrived at their apartment floor, Percy helped Trina arrange her new books on her shelf, then arranged all the baby supplies and toys in the nursery. While Annabeth was resting on the living room, and talked to their unborn baby.

"Mommy can I give these to Josh and Jessy now?" Trina asked her as she and Percy entered the living room.

"Sure, baby. Why don't the three of us go over to their floor?" Annabeth answered standing up

The three of them went up to Jason and Piper's apartment floor, and knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it.

"Hey guys!" Piper smiled and gave all of them a hug

"Hi Trina, what do you have there?"

Trina waved the two puzzle games in front of Piper "for Josh and Jessy"

"Oh that's so sweet of you, Trina. Come in guys, they're at the living room watching a movie"

"TRINA!" Josh cheered as he saw the little girl, and quickly made his way to her to give her a hug, Trina hugged him back and gave him the puzzle. While Annabeth and Percy made their way to sit beside Jason, who had Jessy in his lap, eating candy.

"For me?" Josh asked and Trina nodded

"Thank you, Trina!" he cheered and kissed Trina on the cheek, then sat on the floor to look at what Trina gave him.

"Awww" Piper cooed

"How about me?" Jessy pouted and made her way to sit on the floor as well

"Here you go, Jessy" Trina said handing her puzzle

"Yey!" Jessy cheered and hugged Trina so tight that she yelped, though she didn't seem to mind. "Thank you Trina"

The twins were still sitting on the floor, looking at their puzzle's with Trina helping them.

"She saw the superman puzzle first, and I guess she thought that Josh would like it" Annabeth told her friends

"He really does like it, look at his face, Piper" Jason said while looking at his son

"You kids want some candy?" Piper asked and placed a bowl of candy in front of them

Jessy immediately started stuffing her face with candy again, as she looked at her princess puzzle piece.

"What happened to the 'I won't give them too much candy' rule?" Annabeth asked Piper

"I thought I'd give them a treat today. Jessy's taking advantage of it" Piper laughed

"I have blue gummy bears Percy" she said and handed him the bowl with the gummy bears

"Yey!" Percy cheered which made Annabeth shake her head at her husband

"Percy's love for candy can match our daughter's" Jason chuckled as he watch Percy stuffing his mouth with the blue candy

"Nah. Your daughter's got me beat Jason"

Meanwhile….

Trina was helping Jessy with her puzzle, while Josh was getting blue M&M's from the bowl. When one of his hands were full with blue candy, he tapped Trina's shoulder and offered it to her.

"Blue candy" he told her smiling "for you"

It was Trina's turn to kiss Josh on the cheek "Thank you, Joshy" she told him and stretched out her hand for Josh to place the candy in her hands. But instead, Josh took one of the M&M's and offered it to Trina's mouth

"Say aaah" he told her. She opened her mouth and waited for him to feed her the candy. This went on for quiet a while until all of the blue M&M's were gone and eaten by Trina.

Jessy who was quietly watching the two, giggled to herself, and gasped as if an idea came to her. She looked at her parents, then back at Trina and her brother.

"Joshy kiss Trina too" Jessy told her brother giggling "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss" she chanted

"Oh no" Jason and Percy groaned

"Oh shut up both of you" Piper scolded them laughing and waited if her son would actually kiss Trina

"Would he actually do it?" Annabeth whispered to Piper

"I don't know" she answered

"Kissy Kissy" Jessy chanted still giggling

Josh leaned over to Trina and kissed her on the lips, smiling at her afterwards. But instead of smiling back, Trina got a handful of candy and shoved it into Josh's mouth.

After swallowing the candy, Josh laughed and stretched out his arms for a hug, which Trina obliged.

"Thank you for the gift, Trina" he told her

"You're welcome"

Jessy climbed on the couch and sat on her mother's lap "Joshy and Trina make me happy, mommy"

"Why baby?"

"Prince and Princess" she said yawning and pointing at the two children who were still playing with the puzzle game "Love is fun, mommy. When can I get my own prince?" she asked but her eyes were already closed and she was already fast asleep

"Hopefully not soon, Princess" Jason said and kissed his daughters forehead as she slept.

Percy and Annabeth looked at their daughter, who was still playing with Josh. Truth be told they don't really mind that their little girl had just been kissed by a little boy. They were still kids anyway, and who knows how much of these events they would actually remember when they grow up. At least it was a little boy that they know, and who they see as he was growing up. 'Maybe they were destined together by the fates anyway' Percy thought to himself. He just hoped that his next daughter, won't find one that quick.

 **So happy with the reviews that I got from my last chapter! :) Here's JoshXTrina for you guys! Hope you like it! Tell me what you think of this one in a review! See you next chapter and thanks a million to everyone who reads, favorites, follows, and reviews my story! Xoxo, chinfev1203**


	13. Babydoll

**THE JOY OF BABYSITTING**

Annabeth was giving birth to their second daughter and Jason, Piper, and Calypso were in charge of making sure that Percy doesn't faint (again). While Leo was left in the apartment, he was incharge of taking care of the three little children (Jessy, Josh, and Trina). Percy had just enough time to drop off Trina at Leo's while making a call to Piper and Jason. Who then dropped off their twins, to go and help Annabeth and Percy. While Will was already waiting for them at the hospital, and has already informed Annabeth's doctor that she was already on her way. Of course, everything went according to Annabeth's plan, thank the gods of Olympus!

Leo had already been watching the children for about two hours, and so far so good. Well….. maybe except for the fact that Trina had been bombarding him with questions like "Is my sister here yet?" "Can I see her now?" "Why are they taking so long?" When Leo had answered her that her mother was still in Labor, he was then asked "What's that?" He should have never answered her. He didn't know how to answer the little girls question in what Annabeth would call 'child friendly'. Luckily, Trina had a follow up question of "Is that how babies are born?" and all Leo had to do was to nod his head and try to offer the little girl some food to get her to shut up. She was really persistent whenever she was curious about something. Thankfully, Josh had been trying to get Trina's attention and he finally got it when he placed a book in her lap. She immediately stopped questioning Leo and proceeded to showing Josh the pictures on the book. It was The Little Mermaid.

'Seriously?' Leo thought

This little girl probably already had it memorized. Percy has read that to her a hundred times already! Doesn't she get tired of that? Then again, when you love books so much you probably don't get tired of reading or hearing the same book over and over again.

What was Jessy doing you asked? Jessy was being a good little princess and was currently sleeping on Leo's lap. At least right now he only had two hyper active kids to watch, and he hoped to all the gods that these two would not start fighting any time soon. Every time that Josh and Trina have a fight, Leo feels like his babysitting Jupiter and Poseidon themselves and that World War III is brewing.

Leo was observing Josh and Trina who were now coloring on one of Trina's coloring book. They were both lying on their stomachs on the floor and were talking. The two really looked adorable, they got along great too but their fights were terrible. Leo saw Josh hand Trina a purple crayon. She's been interested in the color purple lately, though she didn't have the same obsession with purple like Jessy had with the color pink.

"Unlce Leo" Someone spoke from beside him that startled him a little. Looks like Jessy had woken up from her nap.

"Yes princess?" he asked her

"I'm hungry. I want ice cream"

"McDonalds!" Trina exclaimed looking up at him

Jessy immediately nodded her head in agreement "and then Ice cream!"

Leo looked at the three children who were looking at him waiting for his response 'Piper would never have to find out' Leo though

"Okay. Let's go" Leo told them and the kids jumped up and down in excitement

After putting on the children's shoes and brushing Jessy's hair, they were ready to go.

When Leo had finished feeding the children and got them their Ice Cream, without spilling anything on their clothes, they were ready to go home. But as Leo placed them on their car seats, that's when he had received a call from Piper, telling him that Annabeth had already given birth. She also said that he should take the kids to the Hospital, Trina was going to give the name to the little girl after all. When they arrived at the Hospital, Annabeth had already been transfered to a Private Room, and they were just waiting for the baby to be brought back to the room.

Inside the room was Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Jason, Will, Sally, Paul, and Estelle. Annabeth's Dad and Step mom were already on the plane heading to New York, and Nico, Rachel and the others were on their way.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" the three children exclaimed as they saw their respective parents

Leo's friends, being the good parents that they were picked up their children. While Leo headed over to where Calypso was sitting, sat beside her, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Percy carried Trina and sat her down beside Annabeth, Jason carried Jessy, and Piper carried Josh.

"Did you kids eat already?" Piper asked

'OH NO' Leo thought

"We had McDonalds and Ice Cream" Josh smiled at his mother

"LEO!"

"Josh that was a secret" Jessy told her brother

"Oops"

Yeah oops. Count it on Little J to be honest. That kid was a goody goody since birth, always following the rules, and always telling the truth, especially to Piper.

"You know I can't say no to them!" Leo argued defending himself. It was true. Leo could rarely say no to those three little kids. He couldn't resist their please and puppy dog eyes. Those children were just really adorable.

A few minutes later the little baby was brought to the room. This girl was the opposite of Trina, instead of having black hair and green eyes, she had traces of blonde hair and when she opened her eyes everyone saw that she had gray eyes like Annabeth.

"What do you want to name her, baby?" Annabeth asked Trina as she held her second baby

Trina who was being carried by Percy looked over at her little sister for awhile. Leo thought he could almost see the gears turning in her head.

"Amethyst" Trina exclaimed smiling up at her parents

"That's a pretty name sweetie" Percy said "But why that?"

"Mommy said Amethyst is a purple gem. I like purple. And I like little sister" she explained

Remember when Leo said that Trina wasn't that obsessed with the color purple? Yep. He was wrong.

"I like it" Annabeth said

"Yeah me to. Good job, sweetie" Percy said kissing his daughter in the cheek

"Amethyst Jackson" Annabeth said and the little girl actually let out a giggle

"Guess she likes her name too" Sally said smiling at her grand daughter

After everyone had taken turns at looking and carrying the baby, and getting lots of pictures, including a family photo of the Jackson's. Josh and Jessy were placed in the bed next to Trina and Annabeth, so that they could take a look at the baby as well.

"She's pretty" Josh said

"She's like my doll!" Jessy exclaimed "Mommy can I keep her?"

Everyone laughed at Jessy for a bit, she was still so innocent, and she loved dolls so much.

"You can't keep her Princess, she's Trina's sister" Piper explained to her daughter

"Can I have a sister too?" she asked innocently

Leo stared at Jessy for a bit, he had heard from Jason that when Josh had asked for a little brother, Jessy had a tantrum. Now she was asking for a sister? Before Piper and Jason could answer her. Leo said "Are you sure Princess? You'd be replaced as daddy's Princess when that happens" Big Mistake.

Jessy's eyes were so wide and she started crying and reaching for Jason as if he would disappear.

"Daddyyyyyy!" she wailed and cried as hard as she could

"LEO!"

After Jason had managed to calm down Jessy, and after all the girls in the room had scolded Leo (Especially Piper and Calypso), Jessy was again sitting next to Trina.

"It's okay Jessy" Trina said comforting her friend "We can share my sister"

Annabeth and Percy smiled down at their daughter, and Percy ruffled his daughter's hair.

"We can?"

"Yes. You share Josh with me. Josh is like my brother too"

Leo nudged Jason in the ribs and told him to look at his son who didn't seem to like being called 'Trina's brother'. The little boy was frowning, Poor Josh he'd already been brother zoned at such a young age.

"I'm not your brother" Josh said frowning even more

"Like my brother" Trina explained

"NO" Josh grumbled "I'm only Jessy's brother"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Awkward" Leo muttered while Jason and Percy were trying not to laugh at their children

Jessy looked back and forth between her friend and brother and blinked "Like mommy and daddy" she said and giggled "No more fighting! Too noisy for baby doll" she said

"Look who's talking" Leo muttered that only Calypso could hear "She was the noisy one earlier

"Yes. And it was your fault" she hissed at him

"What did you say, Jessy?" Annabeth asked

"Baby doll!" she said pointing at the baby in Annabeth's arms "Pretty like my dolls"

"She is pretty isn't she? Just like her mother" Percy smiled and kissed Annabeth's cheek

Josh and Trina didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day. Even when Josh, Jessy, Piper and Jason had to leave, Trina still refused to talk to Josh.

"Good bye Uncle Jason, Auntie Piper and Jessy" Trina said then turned around, still refusing to talk to Josh.

"Hug" Jessy insisted and hugged Trina who also hugged her back. Jessy even said goodbye to 'Baby doll'

"Goodbye Baby Doll. You'll be pretty forever" she said to Amethyst

"Joshy say goodbye to Baby Doll" she told her brother

"Bye Baby Doll"

"And to Trina" Piper added but Josh shook his head

"Trina say goodbye to Josh" Annabeth said

"NO"

"Trina….."

"NO" she huffed shaking her head furiously

Jason placed Josh on the bed beside Trina who had her back turned, and whispered something into Josh's ear. The little boy nodded and tapped Trina on the shoulder. She probably thought it was Jessy because she quickly turned around.

"Hug?" Josh asked "I'm sorry"

Trina looked him over for awhile and everyone thought that she might push Josh off the bed.

"Sorry" she said and hugged Josh

"Not my brother?" she asked

"No" he replied smiling

"Okay" Trina said and smiled at Josh

That was the story of how Annabeth gave birth, how Trina gave her little sister a name and how Josh had gotten in and out of the brother zone.

 **HELLO EVERYONE! THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER! DO YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT? THINK IT NEEDS IMPROVEMENT? TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS IN A REVIEW! :)**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! XOXO, CHINFEV1203**


	14. Cancel the Babysitter

**THE JOY OF BABYSITTING**

"I love you" Jason said hugging his wife

"I love you too" she said giving him a kiss "I hate when you have to leave"

"I know. But I have to work, Pipes. It's for you and the twins"

"I know" she kissed him again

"Now for the hard part" Jason muttered which made Piper laugh

"Go and say goodbye to them. I'll butt in if one of them starts crying"

It was 3 am, Jason was ready to go to work but he had to wake up the twins first before he could leave. The twins (especially Jessy) would throw a tantrum if Jason hadn't said goodbye to them before he left for work. Jason had learned that the hard way when there was this one time that he was gone for three days, without saying goodbye to the twins before he left and they didn't talk to him for two hours. He had to be at the airport on or before 5 am to get ready for his 6 am flight. Jason is a Pilot, he loves his job, and the salary is really good, but he hated leaving his family for a few days especially when he had to fly international flight's. He usually has to work for five days, and then have four days off.

He opened the room to the twins bedroom, and he saw Jessy shaking Josh, trying to wake up her brother while she was crying.

"Hey princess what's wrong?"

"DADDY!" she cried and ran to him tears streaming down her face. Meanwhile, Josh woke up and saw his sister crying and his daddy dressed up to go to work.

Jason carried his daughter, who was still sobbing and walked over to her bed and sat down trying to calm down his daughter before he leaves for work. "Calm down, Princess. Daddy's here"

"Daddy are you going to work?" Josh asked yawning and sitting up from his bed and rubbing his eyes

"Yes buddy, come here" he told his son who got out of bed and went to his dad and sister

"Good bye, daddy, I love you" Josh said hugging Jason

"I love you too, buddy" He told him ruffling his hair and hugging him back

"Daddy don't go!" Jessy cried and sobbed more

"I have to baby, daddy has to go to work"

"Noooooo" she wailed

"Daddy will be back" Josh assured his sister

Jessy shook her head furiously still crying "I don't want daddy to go"

"I have to baby, What do you want me to get you when I get back?" Jason asked in an attempt to distract his daughter and stop her from crying even more. But his attempt failed because she shook her head furiously and said that she didn't want anything, she just wanted her daddy to stay. Which wasn't a normal response from Jessy, because she always asked Jason for toys.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked as she entered the room and sat next to Jason "What's wrong baby?" she asked Jessy

"I want daddy to stay!" she cried harder "Mommy make him stay!"

"Baby, daddy has to go to work. He'll bring you toys when he comes back. You like that right?" Piper asked her daughter

"I don't want toys! I want my daddy to stay!" Jessy cried and hugged Jason tighter

Piper caught Jason's eye then looked at her daughter who was crying furiously, then at Josh who's eyes were already dropping. But, Piper could see that the little boy was trying to stay awake for his sister.

"I'll take her Jason. You're going to be late" Piper said taking Jess away from Jason

"Daddy no!" Jessy wailed trying to reach for Jason

"Go" Piper urged him and Jason kissed Piper goodbye, and Josh and Jessy's forehead

Jason walked out of the room, grabbed his bags and was walking outside of the apartment. While he could still hear Jessy crying and calling out for him

"DADDY PLEASE DON'T GO!" Jessy cried as hard as she could wailing and struggling in Piper's arms. The little girl had wanted to chase after her daddy so bad, she didn't want her daddy to go.

Jason was about to open the door to their apartment, but he heard Jessy screaming for him to come back. He couldn't leave his daughter like this, she always cried when Jason had to leave for a few dayys, but she never cried like this. He made his decision then dropped his bags and ran back to the twins room.

"I can't leave Piper" he told her as he sat down next to her "She's crying more than usual. I can't leave her like this"

"Come here, Princess" he carried Jessy again and tried to calm her down

"Daddy don't go" she cried hugging Jason tighter

"I won't baby, daddy's going to stay. I'm not going to leave"

"Promise?" she sniffed and looked up at Jason tears still streaming down her face

"Promise"

Jason looked over at Piper who already had a sleeping Josh in her arms. "Pipes can you call work? Tell them I have a flu or something"

"Sure. Let me just tuck in Josh" she said. She kissed the three of them before she went to call work.

"Did you have a bad dream, Princess" he asked his daughter and tucked her hair behind her ears. She nodded and sniffed again "Bad Dream. Daddy went away and never came back"

"That's never going to happen Princess. I'll always come back"

"Promise?" she asked

"I promise"

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear" he told her then kissed her forehead "Daddy loves you and will always come back, okay?"

She sniffed and nodded

"Do you want to sleep in mommy and daddy's room?" he asked her

Jessy nodded then pointed towards her sleeping brother "Don't leave Joshy"

"We'll take him with us" he smiled at her

"and my pink teddy"

"Of course, Princess"

Jason took Jessy to the master bedroom and sat her down on the bed, then he came back to get Josh and placed his sleeping son next to Jessy. Right then Piper came back and sat on the bed.

"I already took care of it" she told Jason "and I'm guessing we're going to cancel on Leo babysitting them later?

"Uh huh. I'll take care of these two while you're at work. Right now let's go to sleep" he told Piper

"Good Idea" she said and kissed Jason. They heard a giggle escape from their daughters lips, she was starring at them while holding her teddy. Right, Piper forgot the twins were here. They really needed to stop kissing in front of the kids, because Josh keeps copying them and keeps on kissing Trina as well. It was a good thing that Jessy wasn't going around kissing boys as well, at least not now anyway.

"Come here, Princess. Give mommy a big hug" Jessy placed her teddy at her side and went to give her mommy a big hug

"I love you mommy and daddy" she said

"We love you too, Princess" Jason and Piper said in unison and kissed their daughters cheek before tucking her in beside her brother.

Jason looked over at his family ans smiled before going in to the bathroom to change into some pajamas. When he was done, Piper was already asleep with Josh right next to her and Jessy next to Josh. Jason kissed all of them in the forehead before lying down next to Jessy and going back to sleep.

 **HI EVERYONE! Hope you like this chapter and please tell me your thoughts in a review! see you next chapter! :) xoxo, chinfev1203**


	15. Apollo pay's for Babysitting

**THE JOY OF BABYSITTING**

Jason had just parked his car in front of their apartment building when he saw a hellhound cornering a little boy in the alley. The little boy looked about around seven or eight years old. Jason immediately ran to the alley and got out his sword, he crept behind the hellhound and stabbed it right before it pounced on the little boy. The monster exploded to dust in front of Jason and he went over and knelt next to the boy, to check on him. The boy was sitting on the ground with his head in his arms, Jason saw that he had bruises on his arms, and that his clothes were dirty, probably from all the running.

"Hey there little guy, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked

The little boy lifted his head and looked at Jason then he nodded "Where did the bad dog go?"

"I made him go away" Jason answered

"My names Jason, I live in the apartment over there" he said pointing at their apartment building "Do you want to come with me for a while? I could get you some food and get you cleaned up. What do you say?"

"Okay" The boy answered "But my foot hurts mister Jason. It twisted when the dog chased me"

Jason offered to carry the little boy on his back and brought him back to their apartment. It was around four in the afternoon and Leo was there babysitting his kids.

Jason found his son sitting in the living room watching television while Leo and Jessy were no where to be seen.

"Hey there buddy!" he greeted his son and placed the boy next to Josh. He ruffled his sons hair and kissed his forehead

"Hi dad!"

"Where's your sister and Uncle Leo?"

"Jessy's sleeping and Uncle Leo's in the bathroom" He answered then looked at the boy beside him

"What's your name?"

It had just occurred to Jason that he had forgotten to ask the boys name

"I'm Alex" the boy answered "What's your name?"

"My name's Josh"

"I'm just going to get you some clean clothes and we'll get you cleaned up in the bathroom okay?" he asked Alex then turned to Josh "You'll keep him company right bud?" the two boys nodded and Jason went to one of the closets. He was looking for the clothes that were still too big for Josh, when Leo suddenly popped in the room.

"Hey Jase, you found another kid for me to babysit?" he asked

"Uh Yeah.. He was being cornered by a hellhound down the alley. I think he's a demigod" he brought out a pair of t-shirt and pants "Do you think this will fit him?"

"I think so" Leo answered

"I think he has a sprained ankle. Don't know if we could give him some nectar or ambrosia. Is Will downstairs?"

"Don't know but I could check" Leo said and started walking down the hall

"Can you order Pizza too?" He called out to Leo

"Got it!"

When Leo had returned, Jason was helping Alex get cleaned up and dressed. Luckily, the clothes fit Alex perfectly.

"Will's still in the hospital, don't know what time he'll go home" Leo told him "Pizza will be here at 10 minutes. Your paying'"

"As always" Jason muttered and Leo let out a laugh

It was a good thing that Will had already taught all of them first aid, Jason at least knew how to bandage a sprained ankle correctly. When the boy was all cleaned up, and his ankle was bandaged, the pizza had arrived.

When the four boys were seated in the dinning room, Jason asked Alex if the bad dog had caused his bruises on his arms as well. He only asked about the arm, but when Jason was helping the kid change to the new pairs of clothes he also saw a bruise that looked new, on the boys back. The bruise looked suspiciously like a persons hand. The little boy looked down and shook his head.

"Where did you get those bruises then?" Leo asked "You can tell us. We're friends. We can help you"

Alex seemed to consider it for a moment then looked up at Leo and Jason

"My mom's boyfriend hit me" he whispered just loud enough for them to hear

Jason and Leo looked at each other and it was clear that they were both furious with what they heard

Then Jason looked at Josh, he would kill anyone who ever dares hit his son.

"Does he hit you a lot?" Jason asked

"Sometimes. When mom's not there. He doesn't like me"

"Did he hit you today?" Jason continued

And the boy nodded "He hit me today then I ran away from him, then the dog chased me. Then you saved me. Now I'm here"

"Daddy won't let that bad man hit you again" Josh assured Alex

"I wish my dad was here too" Alex told Josh

"Who's your dad?" Josh asked

"His names Apollo. I only see him on my birthday and during my music recitals"

Leo and Jason looked at each other again. Alex had just confirmed that he was a demigod, he's a demigod son of Apollo. Jason had just realized that the boy had the same blue eyes as Apollo, but the kid had black hair instead of Apollo's blond hair.

They continued eating in the dinning room, Alex and Josh were munching on their pizza while they were talking. Jason and Leo decided to stop questioning the boy for now and let him and Josh talk. Jason smiled at the two, Josh rarely got to play with boys near his age. The few times that he gets to play with boys his age are when they're at Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood. Most of the time his only playmates are Jessy and Trina. After a few minutes Jason saw Jessy peeking from the doorway but she wasn't making any attempt to come in. Jason was the only one who noticed her, he stood up and came towards his daughter, kneeling in front of her.

"Hi Princess, what are you doing here? Why don't you come and join us?" Jason said and kissed his daughters forehead

"Daddy there's a boy" she whispered

"Yeah there is. Do you want to meet him?"

"I have to brush my teeth first. Daddy help me" she whispered and tugged on Jason's arm, dragging him to the bathroom.

"Why Princess?"

"There's a boy daddy" she said like it should be obvious to Jason

"So?" Jason asked putting toothpaste on his daughters toothbrush

"I want to be pretty and smell good"

"You are pretty and you do smell good"

"Not yet" she shook her head and opened her mouth waiting for Jason to brush her teeth

Piper had already taught the twins on how to brush their teeth, and Josh could already brush his teeth but Jessy still insisted on her parents brushing her teeth for her. When Jason was done brushing his daughters teeth, she then dragged him to the twins bedroom and asked Jason to help her look for a pretty dress and she started to brush her hair, with one of her pink hairbrushes.

"Aren't you already wearing a pretty dress, Princess?"

"Dress smell bad now"

Jason took a sniff of the dress his daughter was still wearing and it smelled perfectly fine to him. But he didn't want to argue any further with his daughter so he just helped her change into a new dress.

"Do I look pretty now, daddy?" His daughter smiled at him

"You always do, Princess"

"I can meet the boy now daddy! I look pretty already!" she giggled

Jason couldn't help but facepalm at his daughters antics. Though he has never seen her act like this around a boy before, and she's already met boys her age at both camps.

When they got back, Leo, Josh and Alex were already seated in the living room watching TV.

"That's my sister" Josh told Alex and pointed at Jessy who approached them

"Hi I'm Jessy" she said introducing herself

"I'm Alex" he said and smiled at her

"I like you. You're handsome. Can you be my prince charming?" she asked him smiling widely and sitting beside Alex

"Straight to the point isn't she?" Leo whispered to Jason

Alex laughed for a moment while Josh was looking at his sister weirdly like he was saying 'What in Jupiter's name are you doing sis?'

"Okay" Alex answered Jessy while he was still laughing "You're pretty"

Jessy gasped and Jason swore he saw his daughter blushing "Thank you"

Then she looked at Jason "Daddy he said I'm pretty!"

Leo facepalmed while, Jason didn't have time to respond he was too busy thinking if 5 year old girls could actually blush when they're complimented by a boy.

A little while later, Jason and Leo retreated to the kitchen.

"Should we just take him to camp?" Leo asked him

"His mom might come looking for him Leo"

"Let's tell Apollo then! We can't take the kid home if his mom boyfriend keeps on hitting him"

"I know" Jason replied then sighed. He didn't want to take the kid home either.

"Let's ask Piper what to do when she gets home" Jason said

"Yeah but what if" Leo started but got interrupted but Josh

"Daddy! Jessy stole my playmate away from me" he pouted

Jason and Leo looked over at Jessy and Alex and saw that Jessy was talking excitedly, and giggling and flipping her hair

"Is she flirting with him?" Leo asked

"I don't really know" Jason answered "Can a five year old even flirt?"

"Jessy won't let me talk to Alex anymore, she keeps pushing me away daddy!"

"Uncle Leo and I will play with you" Jason told him

"But I want to play with Alex"

"Come on buddy, why don't we go sit with them again"

The three of them went back to the living room and Josh sat beside Alex. Jason had heard Alex whisper to Josh "Your sister talks a lot"

Josh laughed "It's quiet here when she's sleeping"

Jessy seemed to notice that the boys attention wasn't on her anymore she frowned then tapped Alex on the shoulder making him look at her again.

"I wonder how she'll be like when she's a teenager" Leo whispered to Jason who groaned. They suddenly heard a knock on the door "I'll get it" Jason said and stood up. He opened the door and came face to face with the one and only Apollo.

"Why didn't you just pop in?" Jason asked him

"My son doesn't know I'm a god" Apollo answered "He's here right?"

"If your talking about Alex, yes he's here. Come on in"

Alex's eyes lit up when he saw Apollo but he immediately hid his arms behind his back "Dad!"

Jessy pouted that Alex's attention was again turned to someone else, but she didn't say anything and instead grabbed one of her dolls from the coffee table and started playing with it. While Josh turned his eyes on the TV.

"Hey son, are you okay?" Apollo asked kneeling in front of him

Alex nodded then said "Mister Jason saved me and brought me here. He's nice"

"Thanks Jason" Jason nodded his head in response

"Hey Apollo you're paying me" Leo said and grinned

"For what?"

"For babysitting your kid"

"Jason's the one who saved him"

"Yeah. But I'm the babysitter today, and your son was an addition to my babysitting load"

"Did that small man take care of you too?" Apollo asked his son who nodded

"Fine, Valdez you'll get paid"

"YES!"

Apollo rolled his eyes at Leo then looked back at his son, he seemed to notice for the first time that Alex was hiding his arms behind his back

"What do you have behind you?"

"Nothing Dad"

"Alex"

The boy sighed then showed Apollo his bruised arm

"Who did that to you?" Apollo said dangerously and Jason and Leo were sure that the god was ready to incinerate the guy that did that to his son

"Mom's boyfriend hit me" Alex whispered "But I'm okay dad. I ran away from him"

"I'll get you home to your mom, and we'll get rid of that guy okay?" Apollo told him ruffling his hair

"But Dad he might hit you too" The boy argued

Jason had to hold back a laugh, he'd like to see a mortal try to hit the sun god. While Leo really laughed "Nah kid. Your dad will be fine. Just his smile is deadly"

The little boy didn't seem to understand but he didn't ask them about it any further.

Apollo touched his sons forehead and instantly the bruises went away "Does your feet feel okay now, Son?"

He nodded "What did you do dad?"

"It's called magic" Apollo said and smiled at him

"Mister Leo's right dad, your smile is deadly. It's too bright" Alex said laughing and high fived Leo

Apollo frowned "You ready to go?"

"He can't go!" Jessy argued "He's my prince he stays!"

"What?" Apollo asked and looked at Jason for answers, who just shrugged

"He's my prince charming! We're going to live happily ever after!"

Apollo laughed then said "Don't worry princess. I'll make sure he gets to be your prince again"

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'll even swear on the river"

"I wouldn't" Jason interrupted preventing Apollo from swearing on the river styx

"They have to go home now Princess, why don't you and Josh say goodbye to your friend for now" Jason told his kids

While Leo was asking Apollo for his babysitting fee, Apollo grumbled but paid Leo anyway

"You can keep this" Josh said handing Alex one of his superman figurines "Then we'll always be friends"

"Thank you Josh. We'll play again soon" Alex told him

"Good bye!" Jessy said and hugged Alex

"Good bye Jessy"

Jessy looked at Alex for a while then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips "Bye!" she said again and went to her dad who stared at his daughter for a while

"I caught that on camera too!" Leo cried "See? See? My camera's there!" Leo pointed excitedly at his camera on top of the television

"Whatever, Valdez. Let's go Alex" Apollo said grabbing his sons arm "Thank again Jason"

"No Problem" Jason replied "You take care of yourself okay kid?" Jason told Alex who nodded

"How about me?!" Leo cried out

"Thank you Mister Jason and Mister Leo" Alex called out

"You're welcome kiddo! Come back soon!" Leo said as Apollo and Alex exited the apartment

When the two were gone, Jason turned back to his daughter "Princess you can't just kiss boys when you feel like it"

"But Daddy he's my prince!" Jessy argued

Jason sighed and sat in front of his daughter "Can't you stay as my little girl forever?"

"Do little girls get toys?"

"Yes, Princess"

"Okay daddy"

Jason smiled he wished both of his kids won't grow up too fast. If he only he could get them to stay as little children forever.

"Hey Jase you think I should open a babysitting business?" Leo asked counting the money Apollo gave him

"I thought organic life forms weren't much of your thing?"

"Yeah but your kids love me, Percy's kid loves me, maybe other kids will love me too" Leo replied "I could get some serious cash with babysitting!"

"I think you should just focus on your machine shop" Jason told his friend

 **HELLO EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! :) TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS IN A REVIEW**

 **XOXO, CHINFEB1203**


	16. You don't listen to me!

**THE JOY OF BABYSITTING**

"Daddy you're not listening to me. You don't understand me" Jason's daughter whined and cupped her face with her hands, frowning.

They had been arguing for almost an hour, and Jason had explained to his daughter multiple times but his daughter somehow felt like she was the one who wasn't understood.

"Baby, I'm listening to you and I understand you. But what I'm trying to say is you are too young for that bag, Princess" Jason told her. His daughter had went to the mall with Piper earlier, and she saw a bag that she liked. Particularly, a limited, very expensive bag that Piper and Jason were sure were not made to be used by a five year old girl.

"But I like it Daddy, its pink" she pouted and gave him her puppy dog eyes

Why did his daughter have to like everything that was pink? She's even dressed in an all pink outfit today. She was wearing a baby pink sundress, with pink ballet flats, and she also had on a pink headband on her blond hair. Sometimes Jason even thinks that his daughter would dye her hair pink if she could, and maybe even have pink eyes to match.

"You can't get everything that's pink, Princess" he told her which made her pout more and shake her head, her blond hair flying everywhere.

"But daddy…" she whined kicking the pillows on the sofa

"Jessy"

"Daddy you don't listen to me. You don't understand me" she repeated

"Ugh" Josh groaned from beside Jason "Daddy's listening! He understands! Jessy you're not listening to daddy. You don't understand daddy! You're too noisy!" he grumbled them walked out of the living room. Probably going to Piper who was in the bedroom.

Jessy looked at Jason for a moment then at Josh's retreating figure, then back at Jason.

"Daddy Josh is grumpy" Jessy told him laughing

"and why is your brother grumpy?"

"Because I'm too noisy" she said innocently and smiling at Jason

"Why are you too noisy?"

"Because daddy you won't listen to me!" she whined again, but louder this time.

Jason should probably have stuck with his first question. Jason looked at the TV in front of him, the movie already forgotten, when Jessy started begging Jason for the bag. A few minutes ago, Piper retreated to the bedroom, Leaving Jason alone to explain to his daughter over and over again, why they can't buy her the bag.

"Jessy for the last time" Jason started explaining to his daughter again on why they can't buy her the bag she wanted. When Jason was done explaining, Jessy whined one last time then started crying.

"Baby, you can't make me buy you that bag just because you're crying" he told her firmly which only made his daughter cry more and ran off to Piper crying "Mommy" in the hallway

Jason sighed and got up from the couch, following his daughter in the bedroom. He found her crying in Piper's shoulders, while Josh was trying to comfort his sister as well. He sat next to Piper and caressed his daughter's hair.

"Come here, Princess we need to talk"

"No" she answered him still crying in Piper's shoulders

"I'll calm her down first, you can talk to her later" Piper told him "Why don't you take Josh to the living room, for a while"

"Okay. Come on buddy" Jason said carrying his son

"Daddy can I take a nap?" Josh said yawning

"Sure, bud. I'll take you to your bedroom" After Josh has fallen asleep, and Jason had tucked him in bed. He returned to the living room, a few minutes later Piper walked in and sat on his lap.

"Jessy fell asleep crying" she told him and placed her head in his shoulders

"I can't believe she's this upset because of a bag" Jason muttered

"It's because you rarely say no to her when she wants to buy something Jason" his wife told him

"She's having a hard time accepting that her daddy is saying no" she continued

"She's got me wrapped around her tiny fingers doesn't she?"he asked kissing Piper's forehead

Piper laughed and kissed him before answering "Yep"

"Do you think we should get her the bag?" Jason asked her which made Piper smile

"It's up to you. Your paying for it after all, Sparky"

Jason groaned and kissed Piper again "What do I do? I don't want her to stay mad at me forever!"

Typical of Jason, he could never really resist his daughter for long. Right now, Jessy seems to be closer to Jason while Josh was closer to Piper. A daddy's girl and a Mommy's boy, and they both can't resist them for long.

"She won't" Piper said grabbing the remote, and changing the channel of the TV

"What if she does?"

"She won't, Sparky. Relax"

"Easy for you to say she's not mad at you"

"Jason Grace are you afraid of a little girl?" Piper teased

"I'm not! I'm just afraid she'll stop being daddy's little girl because of this bag"

Piper wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again "She won't. I can assure you that"

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Jason decided to check on the sleeping twins.

Piper followed him and he wrapped his arms around her

"What bag did she want again?" he whispered in her ear

"Couldn't resist her can you?" Piper smirked at him

He laughed and kissed her cheek

"Nope"

"I'll send you the photo I took of the bag. Make sure to buy Josh something as well, okay?"

Piper and Jason had always made sure that whenever they bought something for one twin, the other twin gets something as well. But he wouldn't be getting the same bag for Josh, of course.

"Of course" Jason said before kissing his wife again and heading to the bedroom to get his car keys and wallet.

(Linebreak)

When Jason had gotten home, Josh was already awake and was telling Piper about his dream.

"and then I was riding a Pegasus, Mommy" he told her

"Really? What happened next baby?" Piper asked her son

He kissed both of their foreheads and gave Josh his new toy. After a quick chat with his wife and son, he headed towards the twins bedroom to give his daughter her bag. She was still sleeping, she was hugging one of her teddy bears, and had her face buried in the bears neck. Jason placed the paper bag beside his daughter and tried to wake her up. She would get grumpy at first, but hopefully the bag will get her in a good mood.

"Wake up, Princess"

It took Jason a few minutes to wake up his daughter, but when she opened her eyes and saw Jason, she pouted then closed her eyes quickly.

Jason shook his head smiling "Is my little princess still mad at Daddy?" No Response

"Daddy has a gift for you" that got her attention, she opened her eyes and looked at her father

He showed her the paper bag and she quickly sat up, dropping her teddy bear in the process

"My bag?" she asked

"Open it to find out, Princess"

When Jessy saw the bag, her eyes lit up and she quickly tackled her dad into a hug "THANK YOU DADDY! I LOVE YOU DADDY!" she cried out

Jason's daughter was really spoiled, but he didn't mind. Her smile was always worth it.

A few hours later, while Josh was playing with the new toy that Jason had got for him, and Jessy was trying to see how many of her dolls could fit inside her new bag. Two packages from Hermes Express had appeared. One was from Zeus, and the other one was from Aphrodite.

'Oh no' Jason thought when he had seen the two boxes

"You don't think it's the?" Piper trailed off

They took the boxes to the kitchen, so the twins couldn't see it yet. When they opened the two boxes, their suspicions were right, Zeus and Aphrodite both got Josh a toy and Jessy's bag (the same bag Jason had bought, only with a different color. The bag Jason had bought was Pink, Aphrodite's was Red, and Zeus' was blue).

"Look's like I'm not the only one spoiling her after all" Jason said before picking up the boxes and taking it to the twins in the living room.

 **HELO EVERYONE! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING? HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I HAD THIS IDEA WHEN MY LITTLE COUSIN TOLD HIS MOM THAT "YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME" WHEN HE WAS TRYING TO TELL A STORY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED AT HIS PRE SCHOOL. HAHAHA.**

 **ANYWAYS TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER IN A REVIEW!**

 **WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE NEXT? WHO DO YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT? WHAT WILL THE BABIES DO NEXT TIME? SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **XOXO, CHINFEV1203**


	17. I don't want to go to school

**THE JOY OF BABYSITTING**

It was the first day of school for the kids, they were already kindergarten students! Percy was helping his daughter get ready. He was expecting that his daughter would be excited for school, since Annabeth was so sure that she would be. But what was happening at the moment was the complete opposite. Percy had already helped Trina get dressed in the clothes that Annabeth had laid out, and had already put on her shoes. He was double checking everything that Trina needed (just like Annabeth said) while Annabeth was giving Amethyst a bath.

"Do I really have to go to school, daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie"

"Why?" She whined

"So you can learn new things and meet new friends"

"But I can learn at home and I already have friends"

The first time that Annabeth had brought up the topic about school, Trina had the exact response much to Annabeth's dismay. She just wanted to stay at home and learn. Percy and Annabeth had considered homeschool for a while. But since, Annabeth didn't go to a regular school when she was little (because she studied at camp) she wanted their daughter to go to a regular school. She also assured Percy that Trina might not like it now but she might be excited on her first day. So far, she wasn't.

"Josh and Jessy would be there" Percy told her

Trina still shook her head not really wanting to go to school

"We'll go get pizza after school" Percy tried bribing her

If there's something he and his daughter had in common it was their love for pizza.

"I want to stay here" she said looking down

Percy had observed that his daughter always preferred staying at home rather than going out. Unless they were going to the beach, camp or to the bookstore. Oh and also if they were heading over to Jason and Piper's place but that doesn't really count since they live in the same building.

"But Trina" Percy started but was cut-off by Annabeth

"Are you ready for school baby?" She asked their daughter who shook her head and continued to look down

"Why not?"

"I don't want to go to school mommy" she pouted even more

"You're going to love it there. Please just try it for one day baby" Annabeth pleaded

"If I don't like it I get to stay at home?" She asked with her puppy dog eyes

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other for a moment then agreed that if Trina doesn't like her first day at school, she'll be homeschooled by Annabeth.

Leo, Jason, Piper and the twins were waiting for them downstairs and they all headed to the school together. When they arrived, Trina didn't want to go inside the classroom.

"Please Trina" Annabeth begged her

"But mommy. I'm scared" she whispered and continued to cling to Percy's leg.

"Trina there's a cute boy inside!" Jessy told her trying to drag Trina inside the classroom

"No. Jessy. I don't want to" she told her friend then looked up to Percy

"Daddy can I just stay with my little sister at home?"

"Baby we've already talked about this. You said you'd try for one day"

"But daddy" she whined

While Percy and Annabeth were still convincing Trina to go inside the classroom and Piper was carrying Amethyst for a while, Leo was recording everything. He's been looking forward for the kid's first day of school as well and had wanted to video tape everything that was happening. Then he noticed that Jessy was no longer in sight. He looked over at Jason but he was only with Josh.

"Jason where's your daughter?"

"Right here beside me" he answered then looked down and noticed that his daughter was not in fact beside him.

Jason and Leo looked inside the classroom and found Jessy already talking and sitting next to a boy her age.

"Oh gods of olympus" Jason muttered face palming

"First day of school and she's already flirting with a boy" Leo laughed

"She's not flirting Leo! She's 5 years old she's just talking to him" Jason told his friend then knelt beside Josh "Hey buddy why don't you go talk to Trina convince her to go inside the classroom, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy" he answered then walked over to Trina and tapped her shoulders

She turned towards Josh and he opened up his arms for a hug "Hug?"

"Okay" she answered and gave him a hug

"Let's go inside! I'll sit next to you" Josh told Trina

She thought about it for a moment

"Okay" she answered

"That quick?!" Percy cried out to Annabeth "I've been bribing her with everything and Josh just hugs her and she agrees?!"

"Oh just be happy she's going inside the room, Percy" Annabeth scolded him

"Okay kids have a nice day at school okay? We'll pick you up later" Piper told them then realized her daughter was not around "Jason where's our daughter?"

"She already found a friend inside" he answered her

"Right 'friend'"

"Shut up, Leo"

"Daddy you'll pick me up and buy me pizza and ice cream like you promised!" Trina told her dad

"Of course"

The parents bid their children goodbye and waited for their class to start before finally leaving.

After school…

Percy has picked up his daughter from school and took her out on a daddy-daughter date for pizza and ice cream like he promised. He was really happy since it looked like his daughter had a great time at school. She kept telling him about how her day at school went. 'I guess we wouldn't be homeschooling her after all' Percy thought to himself.

Meanwhile….

Jason didn't know if his daughter was still his daughter or if she somehow got possessed by Aphrodite. When he and Piper had picked up the twins Jessy immediately went on to ramble about how her day went. She was mainly talking about how she met and got to sit beside a cute boy. Probably the same boy that Jason saw her talking to earlier.

"Can he be my boyfriend?" Jessy asked

Jason was glad he was sitting down, if not he probably would've fainted.

"No" He answered her

"Sure" Piper answered

"Piper!"

"But daddy" she whined

"Why'd you say yes?" Jason asked his wife

"Oh come on Jason, she's five. It's not like its serious. She'll forget about if eventually" Piper told him rolling her eyes

"No! She can't get a boyfriend till she's 50!"

"You've got to be kidding me, Sparky"

"How old is that?" Jessy asked

"Is that as old as you daddy?" Josh asked

"No" he answered Josh "and Jessy no boyfriends"

"But he's cute I like him"

"No boyfriends"

"What if we get married like the princess and prince in the movies?" Jessy giggled

"No!"

"Sup guys!" Leo screamed as he entered the apartment "What's up?"

"I met a guy! He'll be my boyfriend!" Jessy told her Uncle Leo

Leo looked at Jason and saw his expression before laughing and sitting next to the little girl

"I thought you liked the other guy,Princess. You know Apollo's kid. What was his name again Jason?"

"Uh I forgot" Jason answered

"Yeah me too" Leo admitted "Maybe I should check the video later"

"Who?" Jessy asked

"You know the little boy that was here a month ago or was that two months ago? You know what I forgot"

"How could you guys forget?" Piper asked

"Uhm ADHD?" Leo answered though he didn't sound sure

"I like Damon" Jessy said

"Who's that?"

"The cute boy she met at our class" Josh answered

"Do you think he's cute?" Piper asked

"No" Josh answered

"Yes he is!" Jessy screamed

"I think they should be homeschooled" Jason told her Piper

"You can lock her up in a tower if you want Jason but she'll still manage to get herself a prince"

"Did you just make a Rapunzel reference?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

Jason groaned and buried his head in a pillow

"Aren't you two supposed to go on a date?" Leo asked "You know that's why i'm here to babysit"

"Yeah let's go Sparky"

In the Jackson's residence….

"How was school baby?" Annabeth asked Trina when she and Percy had arrived "Did you like it?"

Annabeth was really hoping her daughter would say yes. Sure it wouldn't be a problem for her to homeschool Trina but she wanted her daughter to have the regular school experience that she wish she had if she hadn't ran away.

"Yes mommy"

"You did?" Annabeth smiled at her

Trina nodded her head and began telling Annabeth about her first day of school.

 **I AM SO SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG. TO BE HONEST, I'VE BEEN BUSY AND HAD A BIT OF A WRITER'S BLOCK WITH THIS STORY. BUT HERE IT IS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE! TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS IN A REVIEW XOXO CHINFEV1203**


	18. Fish are Friends

**THE JOY OF BABYSITTING**

Bobby and Matthew Chase had taken out their niece Trina out for a date and Annabeth was pretty confident that her daughter would come back in one piece. What could happen if the twins babysat Trina for an afternoon? Annabeth thought to herself. She repeated everything to the twins and gave them very specific instructions about what and what not to do. So far she hadn't received any calls regarding her daughter. A few hours later, the twins had taken Trina home in one piece. Thank the gods. But the problem was, Trina was as red as a tomato, had rashes and was itching all over. She was already crying by the time Percy and Annabeth saw her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Annabeth yelled at her twin brothers while Percy immediately carried his crying daughter

"Nothing!" Bobby cried out while Matthew immediately took cover behind his brother

"It's itchy!" Trina cried while trying to scratch her arms

"Stop scratching it" Percy told her but it only made Trina scratch it more

"I'll carry her" Annabeth told her husband "Go call Will"

Percy gave Annabeth their daughter and went to the kitchen to call Will Solace who was still probably at the Hospital.

"Tell me in detail everything that you did" Annabeth growled at her brothers as she also tried to calm down her crying daughter

…..

They recalled to Annabeth everything that they did since they left their hotel.

Bobby and Matthew were at New York for a few days to visit Annabeth and her family. They both decided to take Trina out for a little Uncles and Neice date. Before riding a Taxi, Bobby bought Trina a rose, while Matthew bought her chocolates. They arrived at Annabeth and Percy's apartment building and went up to their floor and knocked on their door. The twins gave Trina their gifts while also looking at a sleeping Amethyst. They went to the kitchen with Percy and….

"Can you speed things up a bit please" Annabeth cried out while trying to get Trina to stop scratching her arms and legs

"Okay okay!" Bobby cried out "We took Trina to the movies to watch a movie"

"Obviously" Annabeth rolled her eyes "Was the movie for kids?"

"Of course it was!" Matthew told her

"Then after the movie, we went to get some food, we ate at a restaurant then when we took Trina to the toy store she started turning red and itching. So we took her home"

"What exactly did you feed her?"

"Seafood Pasta, a cheesecake, and a cherry coke" Matthew smiled at Annabeth "She liked it a lot"

"SEAFOOD!?"

"Uhm yes?" Bobby answered

"We had some ice cream too" Matthew added

"WHY IN GODS NAME DID YOU FEED HER SEAFOOD?!"

"She loves little mermaid so much, and finding nemo, and well because Poseidon!" The twins cried out in unison

Annabeth sat down Trina in the couch, grabbed a pillow and started hitting her brothers with it "Exactly the same reasons why you shouldn't feed her seafood!"

"You didn't tell us she was allergic to seafood!" Bobby ducked behind Matthew

"That's because we never eat it" she yelled while throwing a billow at Bobby

"Eat what?" Percy asked "Will's gonna be here in 5 minutes, and I already told him Trina's condition. He's also asking what she ate"

"Seafood pasta" Annabeth told him

"Seafood?! Fish are friends! Not food!" Percy cried out. Which caused Trina to cry harder.

"We didn't know that!" the twins cried out while at the same time ducking behind the couch

"Are you allergic to seafood too?" Annabeth asked him

"I don't know. I never tried and mom never cooked seafood anyways" Percy answered and picked up Trina again "I asked Will if we could try if the water heals Trina but he told me to wait till he arrives"

"I should probably check in Amethyst first while we wait for Will" Annabeth said and headed towards the nursery

Five minutes later…..

Will arrived to Percy carrying a still crying Trina and Annabeth glaring at two boys hiding behind a couch.

"What happened?" Will asked

"We think she's allergic to seafood" Annabeth told him

Will checked on Trina for a few minutes while asking Annabeth a few questions. He pulled out a lotion from his bag and a bottle of medicine. He gave Trina a spoonful of medicine and wiped some of the lotion on Trina.

"Here's some antihistamine and calamine lotion for her allergies and rash. That should control her itching. If her rashes persist call me again, then we might have to take her to the hospital"

"Thank you, Will" Annabeth said and picked up Trina whose eyes were already dropping

"Have her wear loose fitted and lightweight clothes okay? And instructions about the medicine are on this paper" He told Annabeth and gave her a piece of paper

"Thank you, Will" Percy told him

When Will Solace left the Jackson Apartment Percy turned towards his brother-in-laws "You know the two of you can stop hiding now"

"Where's Annabeth?" Bobby asked

"Still here"Annabeth answered

"We're not coming out" Matthew cried out

"Oh just out already you two" Annabeth said "Trina's asleep"

"We're sorry" the twins said

"It's fine. You didn't know anyways. I shouldn't have assumed you knew that Poseidon kids don't do seafood." Annabeth told them

"Just remember" Percy started "Fish are friends. Not food"

"Got it" the two answered

"Are we still allowed to babysit?" Matthew asked

"Of course"

"Where's Amethyst?" Bobby asked

"Sleeping" Annabeth answered and sat down at the couch while she was carrying Trina, then she stood up again and went towards Trina's bedroom to tuck her in.

Percy went to the kitchen and came back with cans of Coke and offered some to Bobby and Matthew. "You guys did a great job though"

"By getting your daughter allergies?" Matthew asked while soothing down his shirt

"No. By taking her out on a date. She should know how a guy should treat her." Percy told them

"Thanks" Bobby said and reached for another can of coke.

"You should do it for Amethyst to when she grows up" Percy said

"Aren't you supposed to be the one doing it though?" Bobby asked him

"Oh I always take out Trina for a daddy and daughter date" Percy smiled

"DADDY!" Trina cried from the bedroom

"Coming!" Percy immediately stood up and ran towards his daughters bedroom

"She woke up and wants to hear a bedtime story from you" Annabeth told her husband

"Of course. Daddy story teller is on the job" Percy saluted which made his girls laugh.

"Has the itch stopped baby?" Annabeth asked

"The story will make it stop" she replied and pouted

"Of course it will" Percy laughed and sat beside Trina, telling her a story that would 'hopefully' make the itching stop.

Annabeth slowly exited the room as Percy started the story with the words "Once upon a time…"

 **Hello Everyone! Hope you like this one! xoxo**


End file.
